Elisabeth
by Elsar
Summary: Drago est le père d'une petite fille. Mais qui est sa mère ? C'est ce qu'il va devoir expliquer à Harry. GinnyDrago. Fic entière.
1. Chapitre 1

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres de cette fic en ligne par semaine. Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail.  
  
ELISABETH  
  
PARTIE 1  
  
Harry soupira de bien-être : il était enfin de retour dans son pays. Après sept années passées sous le soleil égyptien, la pluie anglaise lui paraissait être une véritable bénédiction. Quand enfin une accalmie apparut, il en profita pour visiter le petit village dans lequel il s'était arrêté. Il fut ravi de tomber sur un terrain de quidditch et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire sincère illumina son visage. Au moment où il s'installait dans les gradins débutait un cours de vol. Il y avait là une quinzaine d'enfants, certainement des fils de sorciers, qui apprenait à manier un balai. Il suivit des yeux la leçon quelques minutes avant de laisser son regard balayer les spectateurs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir une silhouette connue : Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que son ancien ennemi pouvait-il bien faire dans cet endroit paumé ? Il hésita un moment avant d'aller s'installer à côté du blond.  
  
Salut Malfoy !  
  
Drago se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea :  
  
Potter... Alors comme ça, tu es revenu d'exil ?  
  
Harry était parti suite à la mort d'Hermione. Voldemort l'avait torturée puis tuée dans le but d'atteindre le jeune homme qui lui résistait. Harry s'était senti coupable et il avait continué son combat loin de ses amis. Mais, lorsqu'il y a quelques semaines, Voldemort s'en était pris aux Weasley, il avait compris que son absence ne changeait rien. Mis à part que les gens qu'il aimait étaient d'autant plus vulnérables.  
  
Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ?  
  
J'accompagne ma fille.  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler :  
  
Ta fille ? !  
  
Drago le regarda suspicieux :  
  
Tu n'as vraiment eu aucune nouvelle pendant sept ans ?  
  
Aucune avant celle de l'attaque de la famille de Ron, confirma le sorcier.  
  
Il lui sembla voir passer une lueur d'ennui dans les yeux de Malfoy. Qu'avait-il donc pu manquer ?  
  
Laquelle est-ce ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers les enfants.  
  
La plus jolie évidemment ! répondit Drago hautain.  
  
Harry ne put retenir un sourire : sur certains points, son ennemi n'avait absolument pas changé ! Mais effectivement, il remarqua une petite fille qui se différenciait des autres par sa beauté. Elle avait des traits fins, des boucles rousses qui tiraient sur le blond et les yeux bleus argent de son père.  
  
Elle est superbe, confirma-t-il. Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
  
Presque six ans.  
  
Le sorcier poussa un sifflement admiratif : pour un si petit bout de chou, elle avait une technique de vol quasi parfaite.  
  
Elle est vraiment très à l'aise sur un balai...  
  
Sa mère était une excellente joueuse de quidditch, expliqua Malfoy.  
  
Harry ne remarqua pas l'emploi du passé et déclara d'un ton on ne peut plus innocent :  
  
Son père ne se débrouille pas trop mal non plus, il me semble...  
  
Drago sursauta devant le compliment mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car sa fille le rejoignait.  
  
Alors Pa, j'étais comment ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
Parfaite, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.  
  
La petite fille posa un baiser sonore sur sa joue et disparut vers les vestiaires. Alors Drago s'installa confortablement sur son siège et lança :  
  
Potter, tu viens de faire la connaissance de ta filleule : Elisabeth.  
  
Harry blêmit sous le choc de la révélation.  
  
Ma filleule ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? balbutia le sorcier  
  
Sa mère a fait tous les papiers nécessaires. Il ne te reste plus qu'à les signer. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr...  
  
Harry s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion : pourquoi la femme de Malfoy voulait-elle de lui comme parrain ? D'un seul coup la réponse lui sauta aux yeux : c'était parce qu'il la connaissait ! Il se leva et demanda :  
  
Qui est la mère de ta fille Malfoy ?  
  
Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Drago. Je crois que tu devrais te rasseoir Potter, conseilla-t-il.  
  
Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
Ginny Weasley, déclara Malfoy laconique.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux et se demanda dans quoi il était tombé...  
  
Tu vis avec Gin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Drago de se lever, il semblait avoir vieilli d'un seul coup.  
  
Virginia est morte, Harry.  
  
Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Drago était plongé dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'Harry essayait de ne pas perdre pieds. Combien de choses allait-il encore découvrir ? Combien de catastrophes ? Combien de morts ? Ils furent interrompus dans leur réflexion par une voix aiguë :  
  
Je suis prête Papa. On y va ?  
  
Un instant Liz...  
  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas avec Harry.  
  
J'imagine que tu vas vouloir des explications Potter... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres de cette fic en ligne par semaine. Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail.  
  
ELISABETH  
  
PARTIE 2  
  
La jeune Elisabeth ne s'intéressa à lui que lorsque son père lui eut expliqué qu'il allait rester pour la nuit. Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda :  
  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
  
« Harry », répondit l'intéressé.  
  
A cette réponse, il vit la fillette blanchir et s'écarter de lui.  
  
« Comme dans Harry Potter ? »  
  
« Ben oui... »  
  
Le sorcier ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Malfoy, par contre, savait exactement ce que sa fille voulait dire. Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui :  
  
« Est-ce que c'est le Harry de Maman ? »  
  
« Oui Liz. Harry est ton parrain. »  
  
Ce dernier trouva que sa filleule prenait plutôt bien la nouvelle et décida que c'était bon signe ! En effet, la petite fille se mit à sauter de joie et lui demanda :  
  
« Tu me parleras de Maman, hein ? »  
  
Drago intervint avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre :  
  
« Liz ma chérie, tu parleras avec Harry demain. Il est tard et il est grand temps d'aller te coucher. »  
  
« Juste une question Papa. »  
  
« OK. Juste une. »  
  
Harry s'attendait à ce que la petite se tourne vers lui mais ce fut une nouvelle fois à son père qu'elle s'adressa :  
  
« Comment va-t-il m'appeler ? »  
  
A ces mots, le survivant fronça les sourcils et Malfoy lui adressa un sourire narquois :  
  
« Tu vas vite comprendre que ta nouvelle protégée n'a pas une vie évidente. »  
  
« C'est à dire ? » demanda Potter dubitatif.  
  
« Elisabeth possède plusieurs surnoms. J'ai tendance à l'appeler Liz. »  
  
« Sauf quand il est fâché », souffla sa fille.  
  
Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard affectueux.  
  
« Je reprends. Les Weasley, au grand complet, préfèrent Lizzie. »  
  
Harry eut un hoquet de surprise :  
  
« Vous voyez Ron et sa famille ? »  
  
« Ben oui. Même que Ron dit qu'il ne comprend pas comment Papa a pu avoir un ange comme moi et que ça doit être à cause de Maman. »  
  
« Non pas « à cause », grâce à ta mère ! En clair, Ron, qui est totalement fou de Liz, se dit qu'il n'est pas possible qu'elle soit la fille d'un sale type comme moi et que donc, forcément, elle tient tout de Gin, expliqua Drago. »  
  
L'autre sorcier éclata de rire, il reconnaissait bien dans cette remarque son meilleur ami. Il s'arrêta lorsque sa filleule grimpa sur ses genoux.  
  
« Tu sais, Maman m'appelait toujours Beth. »  
  
Harry sentit la fêlure dans la voix de la fillette.  
  
« Je pense, alors, que moi aussi, je t'appellerai comme ça. Bonne nuit Beth », déclara-t-il solennellement en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite fille.  
  
Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux d'Elisabeth quand Malfoy articula un « merci » silencieux.  
  
Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard Malfoy revint, Harry affichait un sourire malicieux :  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire cela mais ta fille est magnifique et je te trouve très attendrissant », se moqua-t-il.  
  
Drago se permit un sourire et lui lança un coussin en pleine tête.  
  
« Et si tu me racontais maintenant. », reprit Harry.  
  
« OK Potter. Tu connais le Memoria ? »  
  
L'homme en face de lui secoua la tête.  
  
« C'est un moyen de te raconter mon histoire sans être partial. Disons que c'est un comme une caméra », expliqua Malfoy. « Installe-toi, la nuit va être longue. »  
  
Merci pour les reviews.  
  
Pounkska : Merci beaucoup. Ne t'affoles pas, je n'ai qu'une morale dans la vie : Toujours finir ses fics !  
  
Cyngathi : Voilà la suite.  
  
Sophie potter1 : Merci pour les compliments et j'essaierai d'être la plus rapide et la plus régulière possible dans mes publications.  
  
Malicia1 : Promis, je vais allonger les chapitres. Peut être pas tout de suite mais cela va venir. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres de cette fic en ligne par semaine. Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail.  
  
ELISABETH  
  
PARTIE 3  
  
La septième année de Harry, Hermione et les autres se déroula sous le signe de la guerre. Voldemort se montrait de plus en plus meurtrier et du coup, les dernières années qui le souhaitaient avaient pu prendre part à la résistance. Bien entendu, Dumbledore les surveillait de près afin qu'ils se mettent le moins possible en danger. Malgré cela, ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et chacun savait que la mort était, le plus souvent, au bout du chemin.  
  
La seule exception était Drago Malfoy qui lui restait égal à lui-même : sourire en coin, mèches blondes et regards meurtriers. Personne ne savait de quel côté il était et dans quel camp il allait se battre lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.  
  
Ginny, quant à elle, rageait de ne pas pouvoir prendre part à la bataille. Une fois de plus, son âge jouait contre elle. Ce fut lorsqu'elle apprit que Bill avait été gravement blessé qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment. Elle prit alors la décision la plus importante de sa vie.  
  
Le vestiaire des Serpentards était rempli de buée et les discussions allaient bon train : ils venaient de remporter de manière spectaculaire un match de quidditch contre les Serdaigles. Blaise Zabini et Drago discutaient vivement d'une des pénalités lorsque des sifflets admiratifs attirèrent leur attention. Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Ginny Weasley se diriger d'un pas rapide vers eux. La totalité des mâles présents la dévisageait avidement : la jupe de son uniforme laissait en effet apparaître ses longues jambes musclées et son haut moulant ne cachait rien de ses formes. Il y eut un tonnerre de huées lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Drago et déclara :  
  
« Malfoy, j'aimerai te parler. »  
  
Aussitôt des commentaires fusèrent de tous les côtés :  
  
« Eh Malfoy, tu nous présentes ? »  
  
« Alors Weasley, on tombe sous le charme des Serpentards ? »  
  
« S'il n'est pas d'accord, moi je le suis ! »  
  
Ginny ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais elle ajouta d'une voix froide :  
  
« En privé. »  
  
Le sorcier haussa les épaules : il n'avait absolument pas envie d'engager une conversation avec cette gamine mais vu les réactions de ses coéquipiers, il n'avait guère le choix. Il fit signe aux autres de leur laisser la place ce qu'ils firent en marmonnant. Pourtant au dernier moment, Blaise revint sur ses pas :  
  
« Eh Drago, méfies-toi ! Il paraît que. »  
  
Cette fois-ci la jeune fille se retourna et le fusilla du regard :  
  
« Zabini, fermes-là ! »  
  
Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de paix :  
  
« Doucement Gin, je m'en vais. »  
  
Drago les regarda étonné : depuis quand cet imbécile utilisait-il un surnom affectueux pour parler à une Weasley ? Et pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parurent remarquer cette erreur. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Malfoy vit que la jeune sorcière le dévisageait intensément et que ses yeux s'arrêtaient plus précisément sur son torse dénudé. Il afficha un sourire satisfait.  
  
« Tourne-toi, ordonna Ginny avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. »  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.  
  
Gin leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
« Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas ? Tourne-toi ! »  
  
Drago sentit la colère monter en lui : pour qui se prenait-elle pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Il inspira profondément et l'interrogea :  
  
« Venons-en aux faits ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »  
  
« Vérifier ta réputation. »  
  
« Ma réputation ? » répéta-t-il bêtement.  
  
« C'est ça. Tu as tout compris, bravo ! »  
  
Ce fut la phrase de trop.  
  
« Putain Weasley ! Tu ne pourrais pas t'expliquer clairement pour une fois ? » hurla-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille le toisa, hautaine avant de s'expliquer :  
  
« Ta réputation est justifiée Malfoy : tu as un corps parfait. Mais tu devrais apprendre à te taire parce que quand tu ouvres la bouche., ça gâche tout ! » ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.  
  
A cette déclaration, Drago sentit lui aussi son sourire revenir : la situation lui paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus simple.  
  
« Aurais-tu l'intention de coucher avec moi Weasel ? » demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de la voir s'énerver.  
  
Mais la réponse de Ginny le laissa bouche bée.  
  
« Oui. C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. »  
  
Le Serpentard était maintenant affalé sur son lit et il avait la désagréable impression que cette scène étrange repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Tout à l'heure, après avoir repris ses esprits, il avait quitté les vestiaires en grommelant que cette fille était complètement cinglée et que cela devait être une tare de famille chez les Weasley. Zabini le tira de ses réflexions :  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la petite Weasley ? »  
  
« Coucher avec moi, grogna Drago. »  
  
Devant l'air ahuri de son ami, il lui raconta la curieuse entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Ginny. A la fin de son récit, Blaise s'étonna :  
  
« Et tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus ? »  
  
L'autre secoua la tête.  
  
« Ecoutes Drago. Ginny n'est pas une imbécile, loin de là. Si j'étais toi, je chercherai à comprendre ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, je doute qu'elle veuille coucher avec toi sans raison ! »  
  
Malfoy se releva et répondit de mauvaise humeur :  
  
« Tu n'es pas moi ! Et depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Aurais-tu des. liens avec elle ? »  
  
Zabini éclata de rire.  
  
« Cela se pourrait oui. Je peux t'affirmer une chose : Gin a toutes les qualités pour être à Gryffondor mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être à Serpentard ! »  
  
Et sur ces mystérieuses paroles, il retourna dans leur salle commune.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Drago croisa Ginny qui discutait avec Harry. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Blaise : la plus jeune des Weasley devait avoir une idée précise derrière la tête et il comptait bien trouver laquelle. Il décida que c'était le moment idéal, d'autant plus qu'il doutait fortement que Saint Potter soit au courant de la proposition « malsaine » que lui avait fait la s?ur chérie de Ron.  
  
« Weasley », commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux, « tu tombes bien. Je voulais te reparler de. »  
  
« Fermes-là Malfoy », le coupa-t-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux.  
  
« Voyons Virginia », dit-il en insistant sur son prénom, « je suis sûr que Super Potter comprendrait ton manque de. »  
  
La sorcière eut un moment de panique : cet idiot allait tout déballer devant Harry. A l'idée de la réaction qu'aurait indéniablement son ami à cette révélation, un sourire lui revint aux lèvres et elle gifla de toutes ses forces Drago. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire quelques instants !  
  
« Je t'avais pourtant demandé gentiment de la fermer », se moqua-t-elle doucement.  
  
Puis elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira derrière elle tout en criant :  
  
« Continue sans moi Harry, je te rejoins. »  
  
« Tu es complètement folle ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu te rends compte que tu m'as giflé ? Personne n'avait jamais osé. »  
  
Drago hurlait tandis que Gin, assise en tailleur sur un bureau, se disait qu'elle avait bien fait d'insonoriser la salle dans laquelle ils venaient de s'enfermer.  
  
« Malfoy », intervint-elle, « je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais apprendre à te taire ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? »  
  
Le calme qu'elle affichait tempéra un peu le sorcier qui s'installa lui aussi sur une table.  
  
« Savoir ce que signifiait ta petite scène de l'autre jour, dans les vestiaires. »  
  
« Cela me paraissait pourtant clair, je veux coucher avec toi », répondit- elle en minaudant.  
  
« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Tu te souviens de qui je suis ? Tu sais : Drago Malfoy, l'ennemi héréditaire de toute ta famille, ect, ect, . »  
  
Ginny eut la curieuse impression qu'il ne prenait pas cette rivalité très au sérieux. Malfoy grimaça avant de rajouter :  
  
« Tu es plutôt une jolie fille. Il y a des centaines de types qui sont prêts à combler tous tes désirs, alors pourquoi moi ? »  
  
« Mais parce que tu es irrésistible Dragoooo », répondit-elle sur un ton exagéré.  
  
Elle soupira en voyant qu'il n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie. Elle allait devoir se montrer un peu plus convaincante.  
  
« Je veux un bébé », murmura-t-elle soudainement beaucoup moins fière.  
  
« Un bébé ? Avec moi ? »  
  
Devant l'air excédé de Malfoy, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
« Weasley, il va falloir sérieusement songer à te faire soigner ! » déclara- t-il atterré.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un silence pesant. Drago ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Il était parfaitement conscient que la fille en face de lui n'était pas folle mais alors, un détail devait lui échapper quelque part. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il s'adressa sincèrement à elle :  
  
« Ginny. Il te reste encore une année à faire à Poudlard, tu viens tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans et nous sommes sensés nous détester. Tu comprends bien qu'il va me falloir un peu plus d'explications ? »  
  
Il lui sembla soudain, que la jolie jeune femme qu'elle était redevenait une toute petite fille. Et il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait avoir un jour une fille qui lui ressemblerait.  
  
« Nous serons peut-être tous morts l'année prochaine ou peut-être que Tu- sais-qui sera à la tête de Poudlard. Je veux me lancer dans la résistance mais avant cela, je veux un enfant. Je ne saurai pas te vraiment te dire pourquoi, c'est certainement un instinct de survie. Je veux être sure qu'il y aura quelqu'un après moi. »  
  
Malfoy enfonça les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules : l'explication tenait debout. C'était étrange mais compréhensible. Mais d'un seul coup, il se souvint de quelque chose et s'énerva :  
  
« Mais pourquoi moi Weasley ? Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit à moi que tu demandes ça ? Je te croyais folle amoureuse de Potter ! »  
  
La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Harry aurait été le père idéal. Mais je veux un bébé parfait ! Alors je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. »  
  
Drago eut un sourire narquois :  
  
« Développe Weasley ! Je veux te l'entendre dire. », jubila-t-il.  
  
« Tu sais très bien que tu as un physique. avantageux. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu trouves le moyen d'être intelligent ! »  
  
Le sorcier éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait Ginny. Elle reprit la parole :  
  
« Je voudrais aussi qu'il soit protégé au cas où Il gagnerait la guerre. »  
  
« Décidément nous n'avons pas la même logique ! Potter est certainement celui qui a le plus de chance de transmettre un don pour résister à la magie noire. »  
  
« Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si nous vainquons, ce bébé sera un Weasley. Mais si jamais Tu-sais-qui a le dessus, il sera un Malfoy et il ne lui arrivera rien. »  
  
Elle vit un voile de tristesse passer devant les yeux de Drago. Il s'éloigna d'elle et demanda d'une voix redevenue lointaine :  
  
« Tu es donc certaine que je choisirais le côté obscur de la force ? Aurais- tu des dons de voyance Weasley ? » se moqua-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres : quelle idiote elle faisait ! Depuis quand jugeait-elle les gens d'après leur famille ? Elle avait assez souffert d'être comparée systématiquement à ces frères. Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa doucement une main sur son bras.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Drago. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu feras. Mais ton père reste ce qu'il est. »  
  
Elle s'en voulu de devoir lui dire cela. Malfoy regarda sa montre et déclara :  
  
« Je dois aller en cours. Je vais y réfléchir. »  
  
« Tu vas y réfléchir ? » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.  
  
Il franchit la porte en lançant :  
  
« Je n'ai pas encore dit oui Weasley ! »  
  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc réponse rapide pour les reviews. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! Merci à Hanna, Aria Lupin, top-cerise, Liza Black, Lululle, Sophie Potter1 et Leacmoa.  
  
Malicia1 : Enfin un chapitre plus long ! Et aussi un début d'explication pour Ginny et Drago mais il faudra attendre pour savoir comment Gin est morte.  
  
Ansuku : Merci pour le message. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un slash. Mais s'il y en a un, ce ne sera pas tout de suite. 


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres de cette fic en ligne par semaine. Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

PARTIE 4 

Deux heures après, Drago rattrapa la jeune fille dans les couloirs et lui annonça qu'il avait pris une décision.

- « Imaginons que je sois d'accord… J'ai dit « Imaginons » Weasley ! Je ne veux pas de ce gosse. C'est un service que je te rends, un point c'est tout. Je couche avec toi et tu disparais de ma vie. Par contre, tu me seras redevable… Ne l'oublie pas ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais cru que tu m'aiderais par pure bonté d'âme Malfoy ! C'est d'accord », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et en la regardant, Drago pensa qu'il avait rendu des services plus désagréables que celui qu'il l'attendait !

- « Il y a encore une chose… », commença Ginny.

Elle semblait hésiter à continuer.

- « Vas-y Weasley, avec toi je m'attends à tout ! »

- « Et bien…, je suis vierge », dit-elle très vite.

- « Quoi ? » hurla Drago.

Aussitôt tous les élèves qui étaient autour d'eux se retournèrent.

- « C'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème, les rassura Ginny. Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus discret ? » marmonna-t-elle à l'encontre de Drago.

Une fois de plus, ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

- « Tu es vierge et tu veux coucher avec moi ? Pour ta première fois ? »

- « Ben oui… »

Gin ne voyait pas où était le problème. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque d'elle pas à ce qu'il en fasse un scandale.

- « Putain Ginny, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Va te faire dépuceler par… n'importe qui. Mais pas par moi ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

- « Ce qui me dérange ? répéta-t-il comme si elle avait été folle à lier. Weasley, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne vas pas coucher avec moi pour ta première fois. Ce ne serait pas… raisonnable », termina-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

Drago ne comprenait guère plus que Ginny ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne représentait rien pour lui et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire ça, de prendre une telle responsabilité. Elle paraissait si naïve… Mais la jeune sorcière n'était visiblement pas de cet avis ! Elle se rapprocha de lui menaçante :

- « Tu m'emmerdes Malfoy ! Pourquoi es-tu obligé de toujours tout compliquer ? Je te demande de me faire un môme pas de m'épouser et de me jurer un amour éternel ! Les trois quarts de cette école sont passés dans ton lit et je ne suis pas sure que quelqu'un y soit resté plus de deux nuits… Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu as des scrupules ! A d'autres ! »

A la fin de cet éclat de colère, elle s'écroula sur une chaise épuisée. Drago se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère mais il ne voulait pas non plus la faire souffrir…

- « Gin… Jamais je n'aurai cru que nos rapports prendraient cette tournure, murmura-t-il. Je commence à comprendre ce que Zabini voulait dire… »

Voyant qu'elle retrouvait le sourire, il continua sur cette voie :

- « A lui aussi, tu lui as fait des propositions indécentes ? »

La jeune file répondit en reniflant :

- « Non… Tu es le seul à avoir eu cet honneur ! Il m'a aidé à piéger Ron un jour où… Un jour où il en avait trop fait », éluda-t-elle.

Décidément, pensa Drago, elle se révélait beaucoup plus sympathique que la moyenne des Weasley. Nettement plus cinglée aussi ! Il reprit son petit discours :

- « Je ne voulais pas t'énerver mais…, je ne pourrais pas faire ce que tu me demandes. Trouves-toi un gentil garçon qui ne verra que toi et qui veillera à ton bonheur et aime le. Rencontre un type bien, pas un salop dans mon genre… Et si après tu y tiens encore, je te ferai ce bébé. »

Drago était plutôt content de lui : il avait trouvé une solution juste et dans laquelle il n'aurait pas l'impression de se servir de la jeune femme. Mais Ginny secoua la tête et annonça très clairement :

- « Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris Malfoy… C'est toi que je veux, toi et aucun autre. Je te laisse trois mois pour devenir « un type bien » et pour me séduire puisque tu tiens tant à mon bonheur ! Et après, peu m'importe ce que tu seras devenu ou pas, tu me donneras cet enfant. »

Elle se leva, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la pièce. Malfoy resta seul, un peu perdu et un peu dépassé par les événements.

- « Complètement givrée ! » murmura-t-il.

Ginny patienta plus de deux semaines. Quinze jours pendant lesquels Drago ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole. Certes il ne l'insultait plus quand il la croisait et elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être transparente mais il ne s'approchait plus d'elle à moins de cinq mètres ! Ce fut deux semaines de trop pour la sorcière qui décida d'agir.

Gin attendit que tous les élèves de son cours soient partis pour se rapprocher du bureau de son enseignant.

- « Professeur, j'ai un service à vous demander. »

Severus Rogue, maître des potions, releva la tête.

- « Je vous écoute Mademoiselle Weasley. »

N'importe quel élève, qui aurait assisté à cette discussion, aurait immédiatement conclu que Gin était suicidaire. En effet, le directeur des Serpentards n'était pas franchement quelqu'un d'aimable et il vouait une haine toute particulière aux Gryffondors. 

- « J'aimerai bénéficier de cours de soutien, commença la jeune femme. Quelque chose comme du tutorat… »

- « Du soutien ? »

Un semblant de sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Rogue. Virginia était une des seules élèves, hors ceux de sa maison, qu'il respectait. Non seulement, elle avait le bon goût d'être excellente en potion, tout comme les jumeaux avant elle, mais en plus, elle savait se montrer discrète quand il le fallait, contrairement à des personnes telles que cette Granger ! Vu le niveau de Gin, sa demande de tutorat avait quelque chose de comique.

- « Et j'imagine que vous avez une idée précise en ce qui concerne votre tuteur ? »

- « En effet. Je pense que Drago Malfoy serait tout à fait compétent… »

Cette fois-ci, Rogue sourit vraiment :

- « Vous voulez travailler avec Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Ginny hocha la tête en souriant : elle était quasiment sure qu'il allait dire oui, ne serait ce que pour avoir le plaisir de l'annoncer à Harry !

- « Pour quelles raisons ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix ferme.

- « C'est personnel », tenta la jeune fille.

- « Ah oui… Vous comprenez Mademoiselle Weasley que les élèves de septième année sont très occupés… Je ne sais pas si… »

- « Très bien ! le coupa-t-elle. Je veux un bébé. »

Elle s'attendait à des hurlements, à des sermons interminables mais son professeur ne fit absolument aucun commentaire. Puisqu'il semblait trouver cela parfaitement normal, elle continua :

- « A ce propos, existe-t-il une potion qui m'assure de tomber enceinte ? »

Comme Rogue attendait manifestement plus d'explications, elle grimaça :

- « Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes rapports avec Malfoy durent… plus longtemps que nécessaire ! »

- « Bien… Je vais y réfléchir. »

Devant l'air satisfait de son élève, il ajouta :

- « J'ai seulement dit que… »

- « … vous alliez y réfléchir ! Oui, je sais ! » termina Gin en riant.

Ces Serpentards, tous les mêmes !

Je pars quinze jours en vacances donc pas de fic pendant cette période.

Merci pour toutes les reviews.

**Leacmoa** : Merci beaucoup. Bizarrement je crois qu'on est toutes un peu les mêmes… Dès qu'il y a un mauvais garçon (en l'occurrence Drago), on craque !

**Lululle** : Suite rapide ! Mais après, tu vas devoir attendre un peu… Désolée.

**Aria Lupin** : Comment ça « tiré par les cheveux » ? lol C'est vrai que le caractère de Ginny est particulier mais c'est l'avantage des fics et le privilège de l'auteur ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mes persos… lol

**Malicia 1** : Merci, merci, merci. Encore une fan de Drago : c'est une épidémie ! Quant à te dire comment il va réagir par rapport à son père et à Voldemort… Tu verras !

**Cynghati** : Voilà la suite.

**Mary-Evy** : Mon Drago est tout mignon ? Oooh… Merci !

**Sophie Potter 1** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la longueur de tes reviews… Du moment que tu en écris une ! lol Et pour le slash, je ne suis pas encore décidée.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! _

ELISABETH

**PARTIE 5**

Ce soir là, le professeur Rogue se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards et demanda à parler à Drago.

- « Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai une élève qui souhaiterait que vous l'aidiez en potion… »

Le jeune sorcier mit quelques secondes à comprendre : il n'avait ni la réputation d'être patient, ni celle d'être disponible. Aucune personne ne voudrait avoir affaire à lui, mis à part… Il poussa un gros soupir :

- « Votre élève, j'imagine qu'elle est rousse, plutôt jolie et qu'elle a une tendance prononcée à sombrer dans la folie ? »

- « Mademoiselle Weasley m'a parlé de vos projets », continua Severus.

- « Ses projets », corrigea Drago.

- « Ecoutez Monsieur Malfoy… Son idée ne me semble pas totalement incohérente. Vous êtes conscient qu'il vous faudra un jour un héritier. Peut-être même plus tôt que vous ne le pensez… Généralement un enfant implique un mariage, des responsabilités et tout un tas d'autres choses désagréables ! La jeune Weasley vous offre un enfant, un Malfoy, tout en prenant en charge tous les inconvénients. »

Comme Drago ne semblait pas plus emballé que cela, il continua :

- « De plus, Mademoiselle Weasley est la candidate idéale… C'est une jeune femme charmante qui descend d'une lignée de sorciers respectables, quoi qu'en dise votre père. Et je peux vous assurer de ses capacités intellectuelles. »

Malfoy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise : Ginny n'était pas un vulgaire bout de viande !

- « Mais Monsieur, elle est vierge ! » lâcha enfin Drago.

Rogue ouvrit des yeux ronds face à cette révélation. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

- « Auriez-vous des scrupules Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Cette fois ci, le jeune sorcier en face de lui haussa d'un ton :

- « Oui ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, il me reste un minimum de sens moral ! »

- « Voyons Monsieur Malfoy… Faites connaissance avec cette jeune fille, devenez son ami et acquittez-vous de votre mission. Ainsi personne ne sera lésé. »

Considérant que le problème était réglé, il quitta la salle en ajoutant :

- « Mademoiselle Weasley vous attendra tous les soirs à la bibliothèque après le dîner. »

Le lendemain soir, Drago dût se résoudre à aller «tutorer» Ginny ! Quand il arriva dans la bibliothèque et qu'il constata qu'il était seul, il commença à se plaindre mentalement… Et lorsque la jeune femme arriva avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres, il se mit à hurler :

- « Weasley, je veux que tu disparaisses immédiatement de ma vie ! Un gamin, cela ne te suffit plus… Il faut aussi que tu gâches toutes mes soirées ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de… »

Gin le regardait abasourdi : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était arrivée joyeuse, disponible… et ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de Malfoy ! Comme il ne paraissait pas vouloir se calmer, elle l'attrapa par le bras, le força à s'arrêter de faire les cent pas et l'embrassa. Elle avait d'abord fait cela dans le but de le surprendre et donc de le faire taire mais quand Drago eut approfondi le baiser, elle décida que finalement elle pouvait aussi en profiter ! Quant au sorcier en face d'elle, il ne se posait pas de questions. S'il s'était mis en colère, c'était parce que cette gamine l'attirait et que… Il ne voulait pas de cette attirance ! Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte lorsque le souffle leur manqua.

- « Tu sais Malfoy, je doute que tu arrives à me faire un bébé si tu restes systématiquement à plus de quinze mètres de moi ! » plaisanta Gin.

- « C'était donc ça Weasley… Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi alors tu prétends avoir besoin de soutien ! »

Drago paraissait avoir retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur. Il ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

- « Comment sais-tu que je ne peux pas te faire un enfant de loin ? »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel :

- « Malfoy ! Je suis vierge pas idiote, ni inculte ! »

Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre le mur et lui.

- « Ah oui… Et d'où tiens-tu ton éducation sexuelle Weasley ? »

Il était sûr d'arriver à la faire rougir mais Ginny éclata de rire :

- « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai six frères dont l'un est gay… J'en connais certainement plus sur la théorie que n'importe qui dans cette école ! »

- « Oui, mais question pratique… »

- « Là j'avoue… Toujours vierge à 17 ans, je suis la honte de la famille ! Mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre, suggéra-t-elle en collant son corps contre celui de Drago. »

Le sorcier recula aussitôt : il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle mais il n'était qu'un mec de 18 ans… Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus !

- « Es-tu sûre d'être vierge ? » demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Malfoy ! s'indigna-t-elle. Bien sûr que je suis vierge… »

- « Je ne voulais pas dire physiquement, idiote ! Tu dois bien avoir des idées, des fantasmes… »

Soudainement la jeune fille parut beaucoup moins à l'aise.

- « On ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago éclata de rire :

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille ! »

Les yeux de la petite fille en question prirent une lueur dangereuse, elle poussa Drago sur un canapé et s'approcha de lui féline.

- « Une petite fille ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Comme il sentait l'excitation gagner son corps, il préféra démentir et changea de sujet :

- « Expliques moi comment tu fais pour supporter tes frères ? Pourquoi te protègent-ils comme cela ? »

Ginny s'installa confortablement et poussa un gros soupir.

- « Imagine, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, que tu as dix ans. Tu es un petit garçon heureux et insouciant jusqu'au jour où apparaît dans ta vie un bébé. Un tout petit bébé qui te regarde avec des yeux pleins d'amour et d'admiration… Et tes parents te disent que tu es le plus grand, que tu devras prendre soin de ce bébé, le protéger tous les jours. Mais le bébé grandit et il devient une jeune fille qui attire les regards… Et toi, tout ce que tu vois, c'est ta petite sœur que tu veux préserver. Tu imagines d'autres hommes posant leurs mains sur elle… »

- « Et tu as des envies de meurtre ! » s'exclama Drago.

La sorcière hocha la tête. D'un seul coup, Malfoy grimaça :

- « Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tes six frères me tombent dessus ? »

- « Je n'avais pas l'intention de les mettre au courant… »

Les deux sorciers restèrent encore un moment à discuter comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Et ce fut naturellement que Drago murmura « A demain » avant qu'ils ne se quittent.

Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre les réponses aux reviews mais merci à tous. Désolé pour le retard et pour cette partie qui, à mon avis, n'est pas terrible… J'ai enfin trouvé comment on autorisait les reviews anonymes donc… n'hésitez pas !


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres de cette fic en ligne par semaine. Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

PARTIE 6 

Drago ordonna la fin du sort et Harry mit quelques minutes à sortir de sa torpeur. Lorsqu'il parlait avec Malfoy, c'était d'une Ginny imaginaire : une femme mature, mère d'une petite fille, … Mais là, il venait de voir Gin telle qu'il l'avait quittée, cela lui paraissait beaucoup plus réel et surtout beaucoup plus dur d'accepter sa disparition.

- « Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

- « Potter, il est sept heures ! Nous avons parlé toute la nuit… Si tu veux dormir, il y a une chambre au premier… »

- « Tu ne te couches pas ? » s'étonna Harry en voyant Drago se diriger vers la cafetière.

Celui ci secoua négativement la tête :

- « Je dois réveiller Liz dans une demi-heure. Tu veux du café ? »

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent autour d'une table et Harry déclara d'un ton étonné :

- « Ginny était amie avec Zabini. Et elle t'a sauté dessus ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Drago eut un petit sourire :

- « Je sais… Mais elle n'était pas la petite fille sage que tout le monde voyait. »

En disant cela, il jouait machinalement avec l'anneau qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche. Il se leva brusquement lorsqu'une bouffée de tristesse menaça de le submerger. Il resta debout un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Harry le dévisageait étrangement de la tête aux pieds.

- « Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

L'autre sorcier afficha un sourire mutin avant de lui demander :

- « Pourquoi, dans tes souvenirs, Gin dit-elle que tu as couché avec la moitié de l'école ? Alors que tout le monde sait que les quatre cinquièmes des élèves de Poudlard ont toujours été des mecs… »

Malfoy éclata de rire : 

- « Occupes-toi de ton cul Potter ! Et laisse le mien tranquille ! Au lieu de poser des questions idiotes, va donc réveiller ta filleule. Et laisse tes pensées salaces de côté ! » ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la chambre, il observa longuement la petite fille. Elle était très jolie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant quand on connaissait ses parents. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas se douter de l'identité de sa mère. Car si ses yeux étaient indéniablement ceux de Drago, elle avait la grâce et les jolies boucles rousses de Ginny. Mais le sorcier était surtout fasciné par la bouche de la fillette : elle avait les lèvres pleines des Weasley mais celles-ci s'étiraient dans le demi-sourire caractéristique aux Malfoy. Un étonnant mélange… Il se décida enfin à embrasser sa filleule sur le front et à la secouer gentiment. Les yeux d'Elisabeth papillonnèrent et sa joie fut visible lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry.

Lorsque Drago vit son pire ennemi redescendre avec sa fille encore endormie dans les bras, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'il ignorait les intentions de Potter pour le moment, c'était agréable d'être deux pour combler les besoins d'affection de Liz.

Le soir même, ils remirent le Memoria en route.

Ils avaient avancé de quelques semaines dans l'année scolaire et Ginny semblait s'être rapproché sensiblement des Serpentard. Ceux-ci avaient eu un peu de mal à voir une Gryffondor s'installer dans leur salle commune… Mais Ginny avait gagné leur confiance et leur amitié en leur racontant les histoires abracadabresques qu'elle devait inventer pour pouvoir fausser compagnie aux membres de sa maison. Ses nouveaux amis appréciaient, à sa juste valeur, le fait que Ginny, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles et mascotte du clan Potter et Weasley, passait ses soirées avec eux ! Et même s'ils ne s'en vantaient pas ouvertement (Drago et Blaise avaient ordonné un secret total jusqu'à nouvel ordre), leurs propos envers les rouges et ors étaient plus sarcastiques que jamais.

Quant à Drago, il ignorait où ils en étaient. Il passait maintenant tout son temps libre avec la jeune femme et il aimait cela. Même si leur relation demeurait plus qu'ambiguë ! Leur amour/amitié ne reposait que sur l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu et Ginny n'était plus capable de déterminer dans quels moments ils jouaient et dans lesquels ils étaient sérieux. Tout, entre eux, reposait sur un équilibre précaire entre joutes verbales et séduction. C'est un soir d'hiver qu'ils comprirent que ce «tout » si fragile pouvait déraper…

L'équipe de quidditch des Serpentard devait s'entraîner et Malfoy avait donc décidé que le tutorat de Ginny aurait lieu sur le terrain. Cela faisait bientôt quinze jours que les cours de soutien de la jeune sorcière consistaient à s'affaler dans les gradins et à hurler à chaque but marqué ! Mais ce soir-là, Goyle était à l'infirmerie et il manquait un joueur à l'équipe… Tout commença lorsque Pansy déclara :

- « Gin, tu n'as qu'à le remplacer pour l'entraînement. »

L'équipe entière éclata de rire jusqu'au moment où Ginny sauta sur un balai, manifestement à l'aise.

- « Alors Weasley, on veut tenter sa chance ? » la taquina Zabini.

- « Juste pour remettre en place votre ego surdimensionné de mâle macho ! »

Des sifflets accueillirent ses propos.

- « Je propose une course d'obstacle… »

Ils mirent au point un parcours : ils devaient faire deux fois le tour du terrain, tourner autour de quelques arbres et passer sous un tunnel. Le départ fut donné et ils partirent tous en trombe. Très vite Ginny, Blaise et Drago semèrent les autres. Zabini perdit tout espoir lorsqu'il passa en même temps que Malfoy sous une branche et que ce dernier le poussa contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ginny et Drago étaient maintenant côte à côte. Le sorcier savourait déjà sa victoire quand il entra quelques secondes avant la jeune femme dans le tunnel. Celui-ci était en effet trop étroit pour qu'elle puisse le doubler. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ginny se rapprocha du sol afin de pouvoir passer en dessous de lui… et franchit, victorieuse, la ligne d'arrivée !

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, Malfoy demanda :

- « Potter t'a-t-il déjà vu sur un balai ? »

- « Pourquoi ? » lui répondit-elle étonnée.

- « Parce qu'alors, je me demande ce qu'il attend pour te faire rentrer dans son équipe ! »

Tous les Serpentard applaudirent cette déclaration et la performance de leur amie. Considérant qu'ils avaient été assez humiliés pour la journée, Drago déclara que la séance était terminée.

Lorsque Gin sortit des vestiaires, elle croisa Crabbe qui l'informa que leur capitaine traînait sous la douche.

- « Je peux entrer ? » cria-t-elle de la porte.

Comme une voix lui répondit par l'affirmative, elle se rapprocha des douches. Malfoy était torse nu à la même place que le jour où elle lui avait fait cette étrange proposition. Et ils en étaient tous les deux parfaitement conscients ! L'air s'était chargé de tension et les deux sorciers ne se quittaient plus des yeux.

- « Approche… », murmura Drago.

Ginny savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'écouter, qu'elle devait prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir mais le charme légendaire des Malfoy l'avait envoûtée. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Drago se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut passionné : ils se retenaient depuis trop longtemps… Ginny gémit doucement en laissant courir ses mains sur la peau blanche de son compagnon. A ce geste, Drago rapprocha encore le corps de la jeune fille du sien. Une sonnette d'alarme s'affola dans son cerveau : il prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à cette étreinte. Il fit taire la petite voix en lui mais Ginny rompit le contact entre eux lorsqu'une main s'attarda un peu trop sur sa poitrine.

- « Non… », souffla-t-elle en reculant comme pour se convaincre.

Malfoy, plutôt frustré, attrapa son bras et l'attira vers lui.

- « Je croyais que tu voulais un bébé… », dit-il d'une voix plus traînante que jamais.

- « Oui mais pas comme ça… Cela devait être un marché pas… ça. »

Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse, elle ne voulait pas être triste lorsque tout serait fini. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle avait laissé ses doigts se promener sur l'abdomen de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle sursauta quand Drago encercla violemment son poignet.

- « Ne me tente pas… », ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il l'éloigna et continua :

- « Gin… Je ne savais pas plus que toi ce qui allait se passer… Mais nous sommes devenus amis. Peut-être même plus qu'amis d'ailleurs… Tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière. C'est trop tard. »

- « Je dois réfléchir », lança-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Les vacances de Noël  lui parurent être une échappatoire parfaite. Elle avait besoin d'être au calme et d'organiser ses pensées. Ne plus voir Drago pendant quinze jours était une excellente idée ! C'était ce qu'elle se répétait depuis une heure en se demandant à qui elle espérait faire croire une chose pareille ! Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'elle avait fui des vestiaires, trois jours seulement qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé… Et elle se sentait déjà comme une junkie en manque… Pitoyable !

Malfoy s'interrogea longuement : devait-il faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation ? Après tout, il était à l'origine de leur différent. Et puis merde, pensa-t-il en se levant brusquement, elle n'avait qu'à savoir ce qu'elle voulait ! Parce que tu sais ce que tu veux, toi ! lui cria sa conscience. Il eut un petit rire en se rasseyant. Zabini leva les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Ne tombe jamais amoureux », lui conseilla Drago.

Puis réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire, il poussa un gros soupir. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible n'est-ce pas ? Quelques heures plus tard, il réalisa que les vacances étaient dans deux jours et, il l'avoua bien plus tard, Ginny lui sortit de la tête.

C'est ainsi que le vingt décembre, ils rentrèrent chez eux sans même se croiser et durent attendre dix-huit jours pour se retrouver.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **Laika la Louve, Aria Lupin, Lululle, Ambre, Paprika Star, Morgane Ceridwen, Zaika.**

**Leacmoa** : Merci beaucoup. C'est toujours sympa de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plaît. Et pas de panique, même si je suis un peu longue, je terminerai cette histoire !

**Harriette Potter** : Des scènes hot ? Ben, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… Je verrai cela au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Même s'il y a des chances pour que cela devienne plus précis, ne t'attends pas à un lemon. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.

**Virginie 1** : Que d'enthousiasme ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends tes questions/critiques. Cela prouve que tu t'intéresses à ce que tu lis ! Pour ma part, j'ai toujours trouvé que Rogue était un personnage étrange, limite un peu incompréhensible… Et que donc, il pouvait avoir des réactions plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

**Alba** : Salut à toi ô nouvelle revieweuse… J'adore également Dray et c'est évident que je sélectionne les fics que je lis par rapport à sa présence ou non. Mais par contre, j'aime bien les slash. N'oublions que notre cher Drago n'est qu'un personnage littéraire !

**Cyngathi** : Tu sais que la patience est une grande qualité ? lol J'ai, en effet, écrit un peu pendant mes vacances mais laisse-moi le temps de taper !

**Angharrad** : Je suis très contente que tu trouves mon histoire originale. C'est marrant ce que tu dis à propos du tome 5 parce que je ne l'ai pas lu ! Comme je ne suis pas contre les spoilers, dis-moi stp ce que fait Ginny qui laisse penser qu'elle serait un peu plus «délurée » que ce que l'on peut croire.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

PARTIE 7 

Le 24 décembre au soir, les Weasley firent un réveillon familial. Hermione et Harry avaient été invités à se joindre à eux. Ce fut une soirée délicieuse et Ginny ne pensa quasiment pas à Drago. Mais le 25 au matin, au pied de son lit, se trouvait une jolie boîte enrubannée… La coutume, dans sa famille, était de mettre les paquets sous le sapin et elle sut immédiatement d'où provenait ce cadeau supplémentaire. Remerciant le ciel parce qu'Hermione dormait toujours, elle se leva doucement et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant le présent : la boîte contenait, emballé dans du papier de soie, un magnifique ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. Un petit mot laconique accompagnait les dessous : _Voici une chance de perdre ta virginité. Joyeux Noël. Elle fixa longuement la carte, songeuse. Etait-ce bon signe qu'il lui ait fait un cadeau ou devait-elle voir autre chose dans la phrase incisive qui l'accompagnait ? Il lui revint en mémoire une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelque temps plus tôt._

***

- « Est-ce que je dois te faire un cadeau pour Noël ? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Pardon ? » s'étonna Drago.

- « Est-ce que je… ? »

- « C'est bon ! J'ai compris… C'est une question bizarre, non ? »

- « Oui plutôt », reconnut la sorcière.

Zabini, qui lisait sur un canapé peu éloigné du leur, s'esclaffa :

- « Ce que j'aime chez vous, c'est votre simplicité ! J'avais pensé à vous offrir un Kama Sutra mais, à vous observer, je me demande si cela vous sera utile ! »

Ginny s'empourpra avant de lui lancer un coussin en pleine tête. Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Quelques minutes durant lesquelles Malfoy envia son ami : il aurait aimé que ses rapports avec Virginia soient aussi spontanés.

S'éloignant un peu, ils reprirent leur conversation.

- « C'était quoi la véritable question dans ton histoire de Noël ? » interrogea Drago.

- « Et bien…, hésita-t-elle, dois-je te faire un cadeau en tant qu'associée, qu'amie ou… »

- « En tant que plus ? » trancha le sorcier.

Comme elle hochait la tête, il ajouta d'une voix dure :

- « A toi de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi Gin. Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place ! »

***

Ginny fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée intempestive de son frère Bill.

- « Salut Gin. Joyeux Noël. »

- « Bill ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle tenta de cacher son cadeau mais l'homme en face d'elle fut plus rapide.

- « Et bien, quel accueil ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Découvrant la lingerie, il émit un sifflement apréciateur. Puis, faussement menaçant, il l'interrogea :

- « Virginia Weasley, je veux immédiatement une explication. Qui t'as offert ça ? Si c'est Harry, je vais… »

Ginny interrompit ce flot de parole en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son frère.

- « Bill ! Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas Harry. Et NON, tu n'en sauras pas plus. »

Voyant l'air grave de sa sœur, il reprit un ton sérieux :

- « Gin… Tu n'es pas sans savoir, qu'un type qui t'offre ce genre de… choses n'a pas forcément des intentions romantiques à ton égard… »

Il avait dit tout cela avec un sourire contrit et en se demandant quelle ordure osait traiter ainsi son ange de petite sœur. Gin demanda, d'une toute petite voix :

- « Ca restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme tout grand frère qui se respecte, Bill fondit devant son air suppliant et l'embrassa sur le front :

- « Bien sûr. Au fait, mon cadeau est nettement moins coquin… mais je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire. Tu nous rejoins ? »

- « J'arrive. Merci. »

Restée seule, elle rangea la lingerie quand son doigt sentit un métal froid. Sortant le papier de soie, elle trouva un fin bracelet d'argent dans le fond de la boîte. Le bijou était des plus classiques, rien de personnel ni d'original mais cela n'empêcha pas un grand sourire d'éclairer le visage de Ginny.

Gin fut étonnée de ne pas voir Drago dans le Poudlard Express. Certes, il ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bon terme et ils évitaient de s'afficher ensemble… Mais aucun des Serpentard ne l'avaient aperçu. Elle le vit de loin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château mais la foule l'empêcha de l'approcher. Elle se résolut à rejoindre sa salle commune sans lui avoir parlé. Elle se sentait à la fois un peu triste, un peu déçue et un peu fâchée. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter. Malfoy avait pris son petit déjeuner sans même chercher son regard et il paraissait bizarrement indifférent, atone. Une conciliation avec Pansy lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis hier soir.

Toute la journée du lendemain, elle essaya de le croiser mais en vain. Elle finit par se demander s'il ne l'évitait pas sciemment. Après le dîner, Hermione l'attrapa à l'écart du groupe.

- « Que se passe-t-il Ginny ? »

Celle ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur : est-ce que son inquiétude se voyait à ce point là ? Elle savait qu'il était inutile de nier avec Mione : la sorcière était bien trop perspicace.

- « Je me fais du souci pour… un ami. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Hermione ne s'interrogea pas sur l'identité de « l'ami » en question.

- « Tu lui en a parlé ? »

Ginny secoua la tête au moment où son amie ajoutait :

- « Il paraît que les Serpentard s'entraînent ce soir… »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa au dernier moment : elle préférait ne pas savoir ce que Mione savait, ni comment elle l'avait appris !

Lorsque Ginny arriva sur le stade, celui ci était vide mais elle croisa l'équipe sortait des vestiaires. Tous les joueurs sauf Drago. Zabini l'interpella :

- « Et Gin, ça va ? »

- « Bof… », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- « Malfoy est à l'intérieur », l'informa Blaise.

La jeune femme vit que le sorcier paraissait mal à l'aise, gêné ce qui n'était franchement pas dans ses habitudes. D'un seul coup elle comprit :

- « Tu sais ce qu'il a, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zabini baissa les yeux.

- « Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Mais… Vas-y doucement », conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître.

Perplexe, Ginny entra dans le bâtiment en pensant au proverbe moldu « Jamais deux sans trois ». Vu la manière dont s'était déroulée les deux fois précédentes, le pire était à craindre. Tout était silencieux mis à part le bruit d'une douche.

- « Dray ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

L'eau s'arrêta et une voix lui répondit :

- « Virginia, c'est toi ? »

- « Bien sûr, s'indigna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de filles qui viennent te voir sous la douche ? »

Malgré la plaisanterie, son ton restait étonnamment doux.

- « Tu sais bien que je suis submergé par les propositions », déclara Malfoy.

Ginny s'installa sur un banc en face de la porte d'où provenait la voix du sorcier.

- « Je me suis inquiétée, commença-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

- « Tu t'es inquiété ? » répéta-t-il surpris.

- « Evidemment ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? On ne se voit pas pendant quinze jours et toi, tu agis comme un inconnu ! »

- « Mais non, tu exagères… »

Il essayait tant bien que mal de paraître convaincant.

- « Je ne savais pas que je te manquais à ce point. Et puis, tu avais Potter pour te tenir compagnie ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix s'était durcie. Gin sauta sur ses pieds.

- « Malfoy, sors de là ! J'en ai marre de parler à une porte. Et ne joue pas les mecs jaloux ! Nous savons et l'un et l'autre que Harry ne m'intéresse pas. Trouve autre chose ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : être vierge ne me rend pas idiote ! »

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose du genre : « Comme si je ne la savais pas » avant qu'il ne réponde plus distinctement :

- « Calme-toi. Laisse-moi m'habiller, je te rejoins dehors dans cinq minutes. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel : il venait plus ou moins habilement de la virer ! Elle éclata de rire :

- « Le dieu Malfoy serait pudique ? Quel scoop ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme, à moitié congelée, perdit patience. Elle retourna dans les vestiaires en pensant qu'il avait bien eu le temps de mettre au moins un caleçon. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, il était torse nu et lui tournait le dos.

- « Décidément ! », murmura-t-elle.

Puis plus fort :

- « Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès ! Tu… »

Elle resta bouche bée quand elle s'approcha de lui : une longue trace rouge barrait le dos du jeune homme. Il se retourna, le regard froid et elle vit sur son torse des marques de brûlures. Comme elle levait la main vers lui, il recula d'un pas et siffla :

- « Ne me touche pas ! »

Jamais elle n'avait eu peur de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il semblait si différent soudain. Elle maudit intérieurement Zabini : Blaise savait et il n'avait rien fait. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? se reprit-elle. Drago se méprit sur son silence :

- « Tu te demandes d'où cela vient Weasley ? C'est fou ce que les moldus sont inventifs en matière de torture… »

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé son nom de famille autrement que pour plaisanter. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et de sa voix la plus douce murmura :

- « Dray… Je suis désolée. Désolée de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas avoir été là. Laisse-moi t'approcher, je t'en pris… Je ne te veux pas de mal… »

Tout en l'enivrant de paroles rassurantes, Ginny avait avancé vers lui. Voyant qu'il fléchissait, elle posa ses lèvres sur une de ses blessures et l'embrassa tendrement comme si, par ce geste, elle pouvait exorciser le mal. Il la laissa faire et sentit ses muscles se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa. Ce fut le baiser le plus tendre qu'ils partagèrent. Ils s'arrachèrent à cette étreinte quand le souffle leur manqua.

- « On va s'arrêter là… », murmura la jeune femme.

Son ton n'indiquait pas clairement s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation.

- « Je crois oui », répondit le sorcier.

Il enfila un pull et sa cape et retint Ginny au moment où elle partait.

- « Merci », souffla-t-il en posant promptement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils gardèrent le silence durant le trajet du retour. En arrivant aux pieds des escaliers, Malfoy demanda :

- « Et si tu restais avec moi ? »

Il avait pris, pour poser cette question, une tonalité des plus neutres comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

- « Je ne sais pas si… », commença Gin.

- « Juste pour dormir », l'interrompit Drago.

La sorcière acquiesça dans un sourire. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait hésité : après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

- « Cela ne te fait pas peur d'avoir des enfants ? » demanda Drago.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux allongés sur le lit du Serpentard. Ginny avait posé sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher ses plaies.

- « Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

- « Tu crois que tu sauras les élever ? Prendre toujours la bonne décision ? Les aider dans leurs choix ? »

- « Dray, chuchota la sorcière dans un sourire, ce n'est pas ça avoir un enfant. Pour être de bons parents, il suffit de savoir aimer. C'est la seule chose importante, la seule chose qui compte. »

Ils laissèrent flotter un moment de silence entre eux tandis que le jeune homme semblait méditer cette réponse. Finalement Virginia prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une voix blanche :

- « Nous allons faire comme si je n'étais jamais venu te voir, comme si nous n'avions jamais passé d'accord. Je n'aurai pas d'enfants avec toi. Ou du moins, pas pour l'instant », ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? » s'étonna Drago.

- « Nous sommes trop proches, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ce serait trop dur maintenant. »

Malfoy ne put que hocher la tête : il était incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait de cette décision soudaine. Alors que Ginny commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle reprit la parole :

- « Tu sais, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que tu m'expliques qui t'as fait ça… »

- « Je sais Gin… Dors maintenant. »

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en catastrophe et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient très, très en retard.

- « Merde, merde, merde, maugréa Ginny. Je n'ai même pas de quoi me changer. »

- « Où est le problème ? demanda Drago désinvolte. Ton dortoir n'est pas si loin que ça… »

- « Ah ça, c'est très intelligent Monsieur Malfoy ! Et qu'est-ce que je dis à mes charmantes camarades de chambre ? Que si je porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, c'est parce que j'ai eu l'honneur de coucher avec le dieu Malfoy en personne ? »

- « Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendue compte, je te signale que nous avons simplement dormi ensemble… »

Drago trouvait cet échange matinal des plus sympathiques : Ginny était rarement affolée et il en profitait ! Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait à se justifier.

- « Je sais bien que… », hurla-t-elle.

Mais elle eut soudain une idée lumineuse et sa voix se fit plus menaçante :

- « Mais après tout, de quoi est-ce que je me plains ? Je peux toujours prendre une douche ici et mettre les charmants sous-vêtements que tu m'as offerts. Cela tombe bien : la boîte est encore dans mon sac à dos… »

Malfoy grimaça : le sujet était nettement moins drôle. Il tenta une explication :

- « Je sais bien que ce n'était pas un cadeau… »

- « Très romantique ? C'est le mot que tu cherches ? C'est assez judicieux comme réflexion ! Et c'était quoi ce petit mot : _Voilà une chance de perdre ta virginité ? Est-ce que c'était une façon détournée de me dire : Vas-y, couches avec Potter, je n'en ai rien à foutre ? »_

- « Gin, ne dramatises pas tout… »

La jeune femme ne l'entendit même pas : elle avait enfin l'occasion de mettre les choses à plat.

- « Quand je pense que je t'ai fait un cadeau ! J'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir ! »

Drago commençait à être lui aussi de mauvaise humeur. Il répliqua :

- « Exactement. Parce que je ne mettrais jamais cette chemise ! »

- « Ah oui ? Dans ce cas-là, comment expliques-tu qu'elle se trouve sur le tas de tes affaires sales ? »

N'ayant plus aucun argument et bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot, le sorcier l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Surprise, Ginny se laissa faire.

- « Tu es tellement plus mignonne quand tu te tais », déclara Drago en souriant.

- « Non, ça c'est ma réplique Malfoy ! Je te déteste », lui répondit-elle.

Mais elle n'était pas du tout crédible puisqu'elle affichait, elle aussi, un grand sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna au dernier moment :

- « Au fait, merci pour le bracelet… »

Honte sur moi ! J'ai été longue, très longue, trop longue ! J'en suis parfaitement consciente mais il y a plus de boulot que prévu cette année… Je sais que, pour vous, ce n'est pas une excuse valable (Je n'avais qu'à m'organiser !) mais c'est la seule que je peux vous proposer. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est plus long…

_Merci à tous les revieweurs_ : **Leacmoa, Lululle, Phénix 20, Cynghati, Top-cerise, Hanna, Paprika Star, Naity.**

**Virginie 1** : Merci beaucoup… Whaouh ! Que de compliments, je vais devenir toute rouge. Quant aux deux chapitres par semaine, tu as dû te rendre compte que j'avais un peu de mal à m'y tenir ! 

**Morgane** : Réponse aux questions que tu te poses… En effet, Rogue déteste les Gryffondor en général. Mais j'ai décidé (de manière totalement arbitraire !) qu'il était assez intelligent pour apprécier Ginny en particulier. Evidemment dans la limite du raisonnable ! Quant aux Gryffondor, avec ce chapitre, tu as pu voir qu'il y en a au moins une qui s'est aperçu du comportement de la petite Weasley. 

**Aria Lupin** : Chère Miss Lupin, je pense avoir compris le message ! lol

**Morgane Ceridwen** : Bon, soit je n'ai pas compris ta question, soit mon histoire manque singulièrement de clarté… Reprenons : au début, Drago et Harry se retrouvent 7 ans après la fin de leur scolarité. Malfoy annonce que Ginny est la mère de sa petite fille mais qu'elle est morte (J'ai vérifié, c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! lol). Si on revit leur histoire, c'est parce que Drago raconte ses souvenirs à Harry. Est-ce que cela répond à tes interrogations ?


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

PARTIE 8 

Les relations entre Ginny et Drago prirent soudainement une tournure beaucoup plus détendue. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun contrat qui les liait, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Si leur couple avait pris un aspect officiel chez les Serpentard, il n'en était pas de même pour les sang et or. Jusqu'au jour où Ginny se confia à Hermione. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans leur salle commune. Celle-ci était exceptionnellement déserte puisque l'équipe de Quidditch s'entraînait et que tous les Gryffondor la soutenait.

- « Mione ? »

La sorcière ainsi interpellée leva la tête de son livre de potions.

- « Hum ? »

- « Tu es amoureuse de Harry ? » demanda Virginia.

La jeune femme assise à côté d'elle eut un sourire chaleureux :

- « Oui. Il est sans aucun doute la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde. »

- « Mais comment tu as pu en être sure ? »

Hermione sembla hésiter :

- « C'est lui que tu vas retrouver tous les soirs n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle prit le rougissement de Ginny pour une réponse positive.

- « Si tu as besoin de lui de cette façon, c'est certainement parce que tu l'aimes. »

Et après quelques instants de silence, elle ajouta :

- « Tu es amoureuse de… Malfoy ? »

Gin remarqua qu'elle avait essayé de prendre le ton le moins méprisant possible pour prononcer le nom de son ennemi.

- « Je crois oui », murmura la jolie rousse.

Puis curieuse :

- « Comment t'en es-tu aperçue ? »

Hermione éclata de rire :

- « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être très perspicace ! J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus jamais avec nous. Et que Malfoy te couve des yeux : je crois qu'il n'a jamais autant détesté Harry qu'en ce moment… »

Comme Ginny allait protester, Mione l'arrêta :

- « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il est très proche de toi et que tout le monde peut s'en rendre compte. Surtout Malfoy ! Cela me fait mal au cœur de te dire ça mais ce type a l'air complètement fou de toi. »

- « Merci… »

- « Gin… Cela reste tout de même Malfoy : celui qui m'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe et qui nous pourrit la vie depuis sept longues années. J'apprécierai que tu me dises que ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous… »

Ce fut d'une toute petite voix et les larmes aux yeux que Ginny lui répondit « Ca l'est » avant de quitter la salle. Hermione poussa un gros soupir : elle n'avait pas l'intention de blesser son amie. D'un autre côté, sa réaction allait sûrement paraître agréable par rapport à celle de Ron et de 

Harry.

Malfoy attrapa Ginny et la colla contre un des murs du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Vérifiant que personne ne les voyait, il l'embrassa passionnément. 

- « Hey ! » protesta la jeune fille tout en répondant à cette étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement mais Ginny sentait toujours la chaleur des mains de Malfoy contre son ventre. Elle se lova soudainement dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Drago eut un gémissement de plaisir mais il trouva quand même la force de la repousser.

- « Gin ! » gronda-t-il dans un sourire. « Il faut que je te parle », ajouta-t-il avant de la quitter. 

La sorcière resta immobile quelques instants, inquiète par la dureté de ton de son ami.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ginny.

Elle était assise sur le lit de Malfoy et jouait avec un petit vif d'or ensorcelé. Quant à Drago, il cherchait méthodiquement quelque chose dans son bureau. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé le parchemin qu'il avait perdu, il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et observa la sorcière en face de lui.

- « Quoi ? » questionna celle-ci dans un demi-sourire.

Virginia se demandait ce qu'il avait d'aussi important à lui dire et surtout pourquoi il semblait tant hésiter.

- « Alors ? » redemanda-t-elle.

Malfoy poussa un soupir avant de se lancer :

- « Mes parents organisent une fête le dernier week-end des vacances de Pâques. »

La jeune femme prit un air interrogateur : en quoi les activités mondaines des Malfoy la concernaient-elle ?

- « Pour mon anniversaire, précisa Drago. Tu viendras ? »

Ginny éclata de rire :

- « C'est pour me demander ça qu'il t'a fallu autant de temps ? »

- « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles venir… », murmura le jeune homme.

Comme il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le sourire, Gin se fit soupçonneuse :

- « Pour quelles raisons ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Malfoy se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas subir le regard de son amie.

- « J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Il veut que je devienne un Mangemort…, en février. »

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, il se décida à faire face et vit Ginny, les yeux fermés, le teint pâle et les doigts crispés.

- « Par Merlin, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. S'il te plaît… », ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Elle était prudente : il valait mieux être polie quand on souhaitait quelque chose de cette importance. Mais la voix de Drago lui rappela que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

- « Gin… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer : retrouvant tout son bon sens, elle se leva d'un bond.

- « Bien. Ton père veut que tu sois un Mangemort, chacun son avis. Mais tu vas refuser n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

- « Je ne sais pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus : il fut coupé par la gifle magistrale que lui asséna Virginia. Celle-ci se mit à hurler :

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis prête à oublier les activités de ton père : après tout, tu n'en es pas responsable… Et voilà que tu m'annonces que tu vas devenir un… (Elle n'eut même pas le courage de prononcer le mot, de peur que cela ne paraisse trop vrai.) Je te déteste Malfoy. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi », cracha-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle se retourna au dernier moment :

- « Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi ou de ma famille. Ou je te jure que je me vengerai personnellement ! »

Drago la laissa partir sans réagir. Il n'en revenait pas : elle le croyait capable de lui faire du mal…

Ginny traversa la salle commune des Serpentard en pleurs sous les regards ébahis de ses amis. Seul Zabini osa l'arrêter.

- « Ne me touche pas », siffla la jeune femme en repoussant sa main.

Mais elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement. Elle commençait à se calmer quand Malfoy entra dans la salle. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se décider à rattraper la sorcière. Quand il la vit avec Blaise, il fut rassuré. Il savait que son ami appréciait énormément Ginny (Peut-être même plus, mais il lui faisait confiance.) et qu'il saurait la réconforter. Il remonta dans sa chambre sans un bruit : il n'avait pas sa place ici pour le moment…

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Zabini lorsque les sanglots de la jeune femme baissèrent d'intensité.

- « Malfoy va devenir un Mangemort. Enfin peut-être », ajouta-t-elle dans un souci d'authenticité.

A ces mots, Blaise la repoussa légèrement : il paraissait relativement embêté.

- « Gin… Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la plupart de nos parents sont au service de Tu-sais-qui… Et que la logique des choses voudrait que nous suivions leur chemin… Tous autant que nous sommes… »

La sorcière recula, plus pâle que jamais. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée, elle sentait sa tête tourner et elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un précipice sans fin. En côtoyant régulièrement tous ces élèves, en devenant amie avec eux, elle en était venue à oublier quelle était la particularité des Serpentard. Ils appartenaient quasiment tous à des familles adeptes de la magie noire. Elle les dévisagea tous, d'un air horrifié avant de s'enfuir.

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent certainement les plus longues de la courte vie de Virginia Weasley et de Drago Malfoy. 

Ginny refusa en bloc tout contact avec les Serpentard : elle ne supportait même plus leur vue. Seule Pansy avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. La jeune femme avait en effet insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient tous, depuis leur naissance, conditionnés à servir leur Maître. Et que même s'ils n'épousaient pas forcément les convictions de leur famille, il n'était ni évident, ni facile de tourner le dos à son destin. Gin avait écouté son explication en silence et n'avait fait aucun commentaire. D'un accord tacite, elles n'avaient plus abordé le sujet. Mais malgré l'amitié de Pansy, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sourire. Les longues soirées avec les Serpentard lui manquaient, l'affection de Blaise lui manquait, Drago lui manquait. Dray… Ses lèvres, son sourire, ses caresses, son amour… Comment faisait-elle pour se passer de lui ? Une voix enjouée la tira de ses pensées :

- « A quoi tu penses ? »

- « A ton avis ! » bougonna-t-elle.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le voir ? » insista Pansy.

- « Il sait parfaitement où me trouver », répondit Ginny avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible.

Son amie ne répondit rien. Lui dire que Zabini demandait tous les soirs de ses nouvelles, que Drago ne dormait plus et qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même n'aurait servi à rien. La blessure était trop profonde. Elle décida d'aborder un sujet plus gai :

- « Avec qui vas-tu aller au bal samedi ? »

- « Harria, un Serdaigle de dernière année. »

- « Tu l'as prévenu qu'un certain Serpentard risquait de l'assassiner avant la fin de la soirée ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Finalement tous les sujets les ramenaient à Malfoy !

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Encore désolée pour le retard… Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je répondrai en détail dans le prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

**PARTIE 9**

Mais la soirée tellement attendue n'eut pas lieu. Parce que ce soir-là, peu de gens avaient le cœur à faire la fête à l'école Poudlard. La jeune sorcière Hermione Granger, fiancée officiellement depuis quelques jours à Harry Potter, avait disparue. Et la signature magique de Voldemort avait été retrouvée sur les lieux du drame. Les Gryffondor étaient anéantis. Ginny avait essayé toute la soirée de surmonter sa peur et son chagrin. Elle se devait d'être forte pour Ron et Harry. Les deux sorciers étaient méconnaissables : c'est à peine s'ils réalisaient ce qu'il se passait. La sorcière passa de l'un à l'autre, réconfortant, consolant, remontant le moral, … Elle sentait confusément qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe pour ne pas sombrer. Surtout ne pas y penser pour ne surtout pas se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait. Ce n'est que vers six heures du matin qu'elle prit conscience que Hermione, qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, était certainement en train de subir les pires tortures. Elle était debout dans sa salle commune, un peu perdue, lorsqu'elle s'effondra en gémissant : 

- « Non… Je ne veux pas… »

Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier. Il s'approcha d'elle, la releva doucement et la conduisit sur le canapé. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle semblait ailleurs. Il essaya de lui parler mais rien ne la fit réagir. Il finit par s'endormir, un bras encerclant sa taille, en se reprochant d'avoir laissé sa peine prendre le dessus et de ne pas avoir vu le désespoir de Ginny. Gin, elle, ne ferma pas les yeux… Elle laissa ses pensées et son regard se perdre dans les flammes du feu de cheminée. Elle avait l'impression d'être hypnotisée, de survoler la situation sans la vivre. Ce fut MacGonnagal qui la tira de son état léthargique. La directrice des Gryffondor leur apparut triste et fatiguée. Après avoir plus ou moins rassuré ses élèves, elle prit Ginny, Ron et Harry à part.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore vient de s'entretenir avec nos espions. Ceux-ci vont essayer d'en savoir le plus possible. Monsieur Potter, il est hors de question que vous tentiez quoi que ce soit… Est-ce bien clair ? »

Avant de partir, elle ajouta vaguement menaçante :

- « Et pas de représailles vis à vis des Serpentard… »

A ces mots, les lèvres de Ginny s'arrondirent en un « o » muet. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser avant ? Se moquant ouvertement des ordres de son professeur de métamorphose, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Elle entra dans la pièce comme une furie, étonnant les élèves qui, en cette heure matinale, rassemblaient leurs dernières affaires avant de rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Ginny se plaça au centre de la pièce et passa quelques secondes à tous les observer, les toisant légèrement. Zabini détecta une lueur inconnue dans les yeux de son amie : cette petite lumière qui n'apparaissait dans les regards des gens que lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre…

- « Hermione a disparu, déclara-t-elle calmement. Enlevée par votre maître. »

Sa voix hurlait sa tristesse et son dégoût. Voyant que personne ne réagissait elle reprit : 

- « Vous vous êtes prétendus mes amis mais je vous déteste… Tout ce qui arrive est de votre faute, uniquement de votre faute… »

Elle continua à les accuser, leur reprochant tous les maux du monde pendant quelques minutes. Les Serpentard étaient singulièrement ennuyés : certes, ils compatissaient au malheur de Ginny pour qui ils avaient de l'amitié mais ils se fichaient royalement de la disparition de Granger. Ne prenant pas vraiment au sérieux les menaces de la jeune femme, Goyle, le premier, reprit ses activités. Il le regretta amèrement car la sorcière, l'apercevant, le stupéfixa avec une facilité déconcertante. Aussitôt l'assistance lui accorda une attention nouvelle, beaucoup plus méfiante. 

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris : est-ce qu'ils avaient bien vu Gin stupéfixer un homme sans même se servir de sa baguette ? Malfoy étouffa un soupir : son père lui avait déjà parlé de ce phénomène. Certains sorciers ne possédaient une magie « scolaire » telle qu'Hermione mais plutôt une magie instinctive, comme si celle-ci coulait dans leurs veines… Il savait déjà que Potter faisait partie des rares élus mais n'avait jamais entendu dire que les Weasley possédaient une aptitude particulière… Il tenta de l'approcher :

- « Gin, calme-toi… »

Elle leva la main vers lui et siffla :

- « Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Il fut bien obligé d'obéir puisqu'un puissant flux protecteur entourait maintenant Virginia. Cette dernière précisa ses menaces :

- « Démerdez-vous comme vous voulez mais je vous donne 48 heures pour savoir où se trouve Hermione. Passé ce délai, je… »

Elle ne termina pas, coupée par l'arrivée de Rogue dans la salle.

- « Mademoiselle Weasley ! Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »  demanda-t-il de son éternel ton froid.

Tous soupirèrent : pour une fois, Rogue arrivait au bon moment ! Le professeur, surpris par l'aura magique qu'il ressentait, avait décidé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Déstabilisée par son intervention, Gin semblait avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Elle se balança quelques secondes comme une petite fille avant de s'écrouler. Rogue, ayant prévu son épuisement, lui jeta un sort de lévitation juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Malfoy se précipita vers elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- « Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie Malfoy, je vous y rejoins. » 

Il observa ses élèves qui ne paraissaient pas savoir comment ils devaient réagir.

- « Pas un mot de ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit ! » ordonna-t-il.

Pomfresh ne cacha pas son inquiétude : la jeune fille était à bout de nerfs et avait besoin de repos. Drago n'eut le droit qu'à peu de temps. Hésitant, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura :

- « Je suis désolée Gin… »

Rogue resta longuement au chevet de la jeune sorcière, se demandant ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres. Pourquoi était-elle une des rares élèves qu'il appréciait ? Il ne se résolut à partir que lorsque l'infirmière le mit gentiment dehors.

Harry lança un sort pour arrêter provisoirement les souvenirs de Drago.

- « Ca alors ! J'ai toujours cru que c'était le contre coup de la disparition de Mione qui avait rendu Ginny malade… », s'étonna-t-il.

- « Ca venait aussi de là », lui répondit Malfoy.

- « Mais qu'en était-il vraiment de sa magie ? Je n'ai jamais entendu les Weasley parlaient de ça… »

- « C'est normal. Lorsque Gin a apprit qu'elle était capable, avec l'aide d'émotions violentes, de développer une magie s'apparentant à la magie noire, elle a tout rejeté en bloc. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? Cela aurait pu lui être très utile. Surtout en ces temps de guerre… »

Harry ne continua pas sa phrase : Ginny était morte. Et même s'il ne savait pas comment, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas d'un banal accident de la route.

- « C'est ce que Dumbledore lui a dit, répondit Drago. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'un tel pouvoir. C'est dur à dire mais elle ne croyait pas vraiment à cette guerre : elle était persuadée que tu vaincrais sans l'aide de personne… »

- « Mais je n'ai pas su la protéger… Pas plus que je n'ai pu sauver Hermione », murmura Harry.

Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Virginia mais les souvenirs de Malfoy n'étaient pas là pour lui remonter le moral.

- « Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu te détester, déclara Drago. D'abord pour l'admiration et l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi et ensuite… Parce que tu avais disparu quand elle avait besoin de toi… »

L'arrivée d'Elisabeth interrompit leur conversation.

- « Papa… »

- « Liz ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être au lit… »

- « J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin : depuis qu'Harry avait réapparu, sa petite fille essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Elle l'adorait ! Tout en calant la fillette sur ses genoux, il demanda : 

- « Potter, comment se fait-il que les femmes de ma vie soient si irrésistiblement attirées par toi ? »

- « Mon charme naturel Malfoy », lui répondit l'autre sorcier.

Ils discutèrent de la visite qu'ils feraient durant le week-end à la famille Weasley. Molly, mise au courant du retour de Harry, avait exigé qu'ils viennent tous déjeuner le dimanche suivant.

- « Et puis comme ça, je pourrais voir ma petite fille ! » avait ajouté Arthur en riant.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Elisabeth s'était rendormie sur le canapé à côté d'eux.

- « Je signerai les papiers pour devenir son parrain », déclara subitement Harry.

- « Est-ce que tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ? Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais responsable d'elle… »

- « Aucun problème. »

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils vivaient chez les Malfoy et il était raide dingue de cette gamine. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il lui avait parlé de Ginny, de cette période que Drago n'avait pas pu lui raconter, de la manière dont il avait rencontré Ron et de tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec les Weasley. Beth, par son amour et sa joie de vivre, lui redonnait une raison de croire en un futur meilleur.

Une fois la fillette recouchée, ils repartirent dans le passé…

Merci à : **Lululle, Cyngathi, Hanna, Laika la Louve, Phénix20, Léacmoa, Naity, Boubouhhh, Mystick, Bouboule, Amelie, Top-Cerise, **Harriette Potter, Morgane Couplet, Kokie, Kyogirl63**, pour vos agréables reviews.**

**Dumati** : Merci pour ton message. Je suis bien contente que tu te sois décidé à lire ma fic… Vive les nouveaux lecteurs ! Et merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris.

**Morgane Ceridwen** : Contente que ce chapitre te plaise toujours. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres il va y avoir. Jusqu'à ce que l'histoire soit finie… LOL

**Aria Lupin** : Comment Ron et Harry vont réagir ? Pour Ron, ça va venir. Quant à Harry, il ne l'a pas appris puisque Drago est en train de lui raconter six ans après…

Pour Drago, Ginny voulait en effet se servir du nom des Malfoy mais ça, c'était avant de tomber amoureuse…

**Paprika Star** : Le retour vers les Serpentard n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais je te promets que cela viendra. Quant à Ron, je ne sais pas quand il sera mis au courant que sa sœur « traîne » avec eux. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne sera pas le premier de la famille Weasley à l'apprendre.

**Malviana** : Je confirme : c'était ton premier message… et pas le dernier, j'espère ! Je serai tentée de te dire que si tu m'en envoies pleins, j'écrirai plus vite… Mais en fait, j'ai plein de boulot et je crois que je n'y arriverai pas ! Mais pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

Résumé (pour Leacmoa entre autres !) : _Harry revient en Angleterre après sept ans d'exil, il était parti suite à l'assassinat d'Hermione par Voldemort. Il retrouve Malfoy, apprend que celui-ci a une fille (dont il est le parrain) avec Ginny et que cette dernière est morte. Afin de comprendre, il a accès aux souvenirs du Serpentard. Il découvre que Ginny voulait un enfant avec Drago mais qu'elle a abandonné cette idée une fois que leurs rapports avaient évolué en une amitié amoureuse. On découvre aussi que la jeune Weasley a de puissants pouvoirs magiques. A noter que Drago a des traces de coups sur le corps et que Lucius veut qu'il devienne Mangemort. Malfoy n'a encore rien décidé sur ce sujet ce qui cause un certain nombre de problèmes à Ginny…_

ELISABETH

**PARTIE 10**

Deux semaines étaient passées et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Hermione. Ginny était sortie de l'infirmerie et avait tenu à s'excuser auprès des Serpentard : elle avait pété les plombs et elle en était désolée. Ces derniers acceptèrent immédiatement ses excuses et peu à peu, elle reprit ses habitudes dans leur salle commune. Plus que jamais, ils prirent soin d'elle et la chouchoutèrent. Elle accepta une fois de plus d'oublier leurs familles pour ne voir qu'eux. Faire semblant de croire à un monde parfait lui apportait un réconfort illusoire. Comme les Gryffondor, toujours anéantis par la disparition d'Hermione, ne lui étaient d'aucun secours elle passait tout son temps avec les Serpentard. Ceux-ci se comportaient comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, oubliant les menaces et la colère de la jeune Weasley. Si Ginny appréciait ce geste, elle n'en trouvait pas moins cela bizarre. Seul Rogue était métamorphosé : elle avait presque (!) l'impression qu'il la maternait. Et ce changement n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ses camarades… A leurs questions, la jeune sorcière se contentait de hausser les épaules : De toute façon, qu'aurait-elle bien pu leur dire ? Quant à son professeur de potions, fidèle à lui-même, il fusillait du regard quiconque osait l'interroger.

Mais Virginia était nettement plus préoccupée par sa relation avec Drago. Plus rien n'était pareil, ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seuls depuis l'épisode «Je veux devenir un Mangemort » et se comportaient comme de vagues connaissances. Ce qu'ils ne supportaient ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Blaise entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Serpentard :

- « Et Pansy, tu sais que… »

Il s'arrêta soudainement en fronçant les sourcils :

- « Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid :

- « Je peux savoir en quoi ma présence te dérange ? »

Zabini retrouva aussitôt une attitude plus cordiale :

- « Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

- « J'ai besoin de mon bouquin d'histoire de la magie. Tu peux me le rendre ? »

Son ami soupira : 

- « Cela ne peut pas attendre ? »

- « Ben non ! » répondit Blaise dans un sourire.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Malfoy découvrit Ginny endormie sur son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Blaise savait et voilà pourquoi il paraissait surpris de le voir dans leur salle commune. Il admira la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et caressa tendrement sa joue. Les yeux de la sorcière papillonnèrent et elle lui offrit un charmant sourire ensommeillé…, avant de retrouver son air sérieux.

- « Je voulais te… », commença-t-elle.

- « Chut ! » ordonna Drago en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny poussa un soupir de contentement avant de saisir sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Comme elle n'était qu'à moitié assise, elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en l'entraînant dans sa chute.

- « Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué », lui confia Drago en la couvrant de légers baisers.

Exigeante, Ginny réclama de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Finalement le jeune homme appuya sa tête sur le ventre de son amie et s'excusa :

- « Je suis désolée Gin… Pour Hermione. »

- « Je sais, moi aussi. Dray… »

Sentant son hésitation, il attrapa sa main et embrassa ses doigts un par un. Ce geste sembla redonner un peu de confiance à la jeune fille.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je n'en sais rien », répondit-il dans un soupir. « J'en ai parlé à mon père et… »

- « Tu en as parlé à ton père ? » le coupa la sorcière manifestement étonnée. « Et comment a-t-il réagi ? » demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

Malfoy paraissait surpris par son air désolé. Il allait la questionner quand il prit conscience du malentendu :

- « Oh Gin ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu n'as quand même pas cru que mon père… Enfin que les coups, c'était lui ? »

- « Ben si », avoua Ginny embarrassée.

- « Bien, déclara Malfoy, je vais t'expliquer… C'est le seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'a fait ça. A toutes les vacances il m'entraîne. Pour m'apprendre à résister à la douleur paraît-il. Et mon père, même s'il cautionne cette conduite, n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. »

- « Mais pourquoi toi ? » chuchota la sorcière. « Pourquoi te fait-il subir tout ça ? »

- « Je ne sais pas », répondit son ami en haussant les épaules. « Il paraît que je suis très important pour lui. »

- « Alors il n'acceptera jamais que tu le laisses tomber », ajouta Ginny au bord des larmes.

- « Gin, s'il te plaît calme-toi », la cajola Drago. 

Et il termina dans un souffle :

- « Je n'ai pas pris de décisions… »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant ses mots :

- « Tu n'as pas pris de décisions ? Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça ? »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues : 

- « C'est trop dur Dray… Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… »

Voyant qu'elle allait lui échapper une nouvelle fois et sentant confusément qu'il ne le supporterait pas, il l'interrompît :

- « Il ne se passera rien tant que je serai à Poudlard. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a décidé que ce serait trop dangereux. Accordes-moi le bénéfice du doute jusque là… S'il te plaît », supplia-t-il.

Virginia n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais elle vint néanmoins se blottir contre lui.

Malheureusement, l'accalmie provoquée par leur réconciliation fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent pour aller dîner, un grand type roux avec une queue de cheval se précipita vers Ginny :

- « Virginia Weasley ! Ca fait des heures que je te cherche ! Où étais-tu passée ? »

- « Arrête de me parler sur ce ton, on dirait Maman ! » protesta-t-elle.

Puis se rendant compte de la situation, elle s'exclama :

- « Bill ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit à cette question. Il choisit de détourner l'attention en examinant le blondinet qui s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de sa sœur :

- « Drago Malfoy… », siffla-t-il.

En effet, les Malfoy étaient connus comme la peste chez les Weasley. Soudainement il remarqua la manière dont celui-ci surveillait Ginny. En un éclair il comprit la scène et soupira :

- « Gin… Ne me dis pas que les sous-vêtements…, c'était lui ? »

Il secouait la tête comme pour essayer de nier la situation. Mais Ginny, en guise de réponse, recula jusqu'à sentir le torse de Drago contre son dos. Ce dernier posa immédiatement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il était très étonné qu'elle révèle leurs liens à un des membres de sa famille. Mais même s'il craignait un peu la réaction du fameux «Bill », il se sentait prêt à soutenir son amie contre vents et marées !

Bill, ne sachant que penser, les observa d'un air indécis : Ginny ne serait pas avec ce type s'il était si terrible que cela et puis, il fallait bien avouer que Malfoy était plutôt mignon… Le rouquin eut une petite grimace : ce gosse était presque aussi grand et aussi musclé que lui ! Il se demanda si Drago était prêt à se battre pour Ginny. Revenant à la réalité, il soupira de nouveau :

- « Bien. Entre là-dedans », dit-il en montrant une porte que sa sœur n'avait jamais remarquée.

Il hésita encore un instant avant d'ajouter :

- « Toi aussi Malfoy… »

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était meublée comme un salon moldu. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et les personnages des tableaux restaient sagement à leur place.

- « Bill…, commença Ginny, tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? » supplia-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

- « Et pourquoi cela ? Tu as honte ? » la provoqua-t-il.

Drago vit Ginny blanchir et se demanda si ce mec était cinglé ou juste ignorant des nouvelles capacités de sa petite sœur chérie… La petite sœur en question leva la main et les trois vases que la pièce contenait volèrent en éclats. Ce fut au tour de Bill de pâlir mais il s'abstint prudemment de tout commentaire. Malfoy semblait, quant à lui, sceptique : devait-il se réjouir que Virginia défende ainsi leur couple ou s'en inquiéter ? Une fois calmée, la jeune sorcière répondit :

- « Ca n'a strictement rien à voir ! Mais mis à part Percy, je pense que cela ne réjouira personne à la maison de savoir que Dray et moi sommes… »

- « Dray ! » répéta Bill de manière théâtrale. « Gin, crois-tu que j'ai vraiment besoin de détails ? Tu sais très bien que je serai aussi muet qu'une tombe », finit-il par dire.

Drago se décida alors à intervenir :

- « Très bien… Maintenant que vos petites histoires familiales sont réglées, si nous en revenions au but de votre visite ? »

Weasley le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Virginia :

- « Toute la famille est là Gin…Dumbledore nous a contacté ce midi… Rogue a retrouvé Hermione… Enfin son corps… Elle est morte », souffla-t-il.

Ginny ferma les yeux quelques secondes :

- « Où est Harry ? »

- « Sur le terrain de quidditch. »

- « Accio balai », ordonna la sorcière.

- « Gin, il ne veut voir personne… », expliqua Bill en tentant de la retenir.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Drago soupira : il détestait Potter.

Le manoir Malfoy était plein de jeunes gens qui ne demandaient qu'à se divertir : en effet, le maître de maison fêtait en ce jour les dix-huit ans de son fils unique. Mais malgré l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait, Drago semblait morose. Rien ne réussissait à le dérider : ni l'alcool, ni la musique, ni les perspectives de liberté que lui offrait sa majorité. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : Gin n'était pas là. Non pas qu'il puisse lui en vouloir… A une centaine de kilomètres de là, Virginia Weasley assistait à la cérémonie funéraire d'Hermione Granger. Hasard malchanceux ou ironie du sort ? Il avait fallu que l'enterrement d'Hermione tombe le jour de son anniversaire. Chouette cadeau, merci Papa ! ironisa Malfoy en pensée.

- « Drago, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Zabini devant son silence.

- « Mouais… »

- « Super convaincant ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

- « Mon père a le don de me pourrir la vie. »

Blaise n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sens réel de ses paroles.

- « Elle ne viendra pas ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Peu de chance… »

- « Eh bien… Profites-en ! » reprit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. « La fille là-bas n'attend que toi… »

Drago leva un sourcil perplexe en direction de son ami pour se rendre compte que celui-ci se moquait de lui.

- « Zabini, tu n'as absolument aucun espoir à avoir. Je ne suis pas intéressé par une autre fille et Ginny est à moi… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Pansy attira son attention :

- « Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Il tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et la vit. Ginny était là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Elle portait une longue robe noire outrageusement fendue sur le côté droit et profondément décolletée dans le dos. Son maquillage sombre faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau : elle était tout simplement superbe. Zabini l'accueillit d'un sifflement admiratif :

- « Tu es allée à la cérémonie habillée… comme ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête. Le visage de Ron lui revint en mémoire…

- « Tu ne comptes pas sortir comme ça ? » avait-il hurlé.

Sa mère avait renchéri sur la décence requise à un enterrement. C'est Harry qui les avait fait taire :

- « Le deuil ne se porte pas en devanture… Ginny n'a jamais été aussi jolie qu'aujourd'hui. C'est un hommage comme un autre… »

Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme durant l'office, serrant les poings pour contenir sa rage et son chagrin. Elle s'était échappée aussi vite que possible, fuyant cette atmosphère morbide pour rejoindre Drago. Dray…, qui l'avait soutenue durant toute cette période, qui aurait voulu être à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Cette idée la ramena au présent et fit naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres : elle voyait d'ici le scandale ! Même Harry n'aurait pas compris… Seule Hermione savait.

Pendant ce temps-là, depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue, Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha d'elle lentement, la dévorant du regard :

- « Tu as pu venir… », constata-t-il.

- « Effectivement », répondit-elle d'un ton neutre avant d'ajouter avec plus de douceur : « Je n'aurai loupé cela pour rien au monde. »

Elle fit un geste vague de la main et la musique en cours se stoppa pour laisser place à un slow.

- « Je croyais que tu devais ignorer tes pouvoirs ! » ironisa Malfoy. « Tu veux danser ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Enlacés sur la piste, ils paraissaient coupés du monde.

- « Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas retrouvé au bras d'une blonde pulpeuse ? » demanda Gin.

- « Je n'aime que les petites rousses insolentes ! »

Drago voyait bien que la jeune femme faisait des efforts pour plaisanter. Il la prit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- « Gin, est-ce que ça va ? »

Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux.

- « Non… », chuchota-t-elle.

Malfoy la serra un peu plus contre lui dans le but de la réconforter. Ginny se sentit vaciller : pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Etait-ce à cause d'Hermione ou parce qu'enfin, elle se sentait en sécurité, dans les bras de Drago ? Sûrement un peu des deux…

Elle ressentit l'inquiétude dans les gestes du sorcier. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Cette révélation lui sauta en visage et lui donna une force nouvelle. Elle sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement pour la première fois de la soirée. Malfoy répondit immédiatement à ses lèvres et appuya un peu plus ses mains au creux de ses hanches. Leurs gestes se firent plus fiévreux, leurs baisers plus pressants…

- « Il y a des chambres pour ça », lança un type en passant.

Lui souriant amoureusement, Ginny entraîna Drago dans un coin plus discret. Elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres et fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise du Serpentard. Celui-ci délaissa son visage pour se consacrer au cou de la jeune femme. Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au fesses de Drago. Aussitôt celui-ci rapprocha au maximum leurs deux corps avant de se reculer horrifié. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Alors qu'elle paraissait si vulnérable… Une lueur d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Ginny.

- « Je te fais visiter le manoir ? » questionna Drago d'un ton neutre.

Comme elle secouait la tête pour protester, il entraîna la jeune femme derrière lui. Ils visitèrent toutes les pièces une par une, Malfoy la noyait sous un flot de paroles comme pour oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, Ginny n'avait pas encore pu placer un seul mot pour exprimer son désarroi. 

Au moment où il se lançait dans de nouvelles explications, elle claqua la porte derrière elle pour le faire taire. Elle obtint effectivement le silence et en profita pour livrer le fruit de ses longues (!) réflexions :

- « J'ai envie de toi. »

Drago resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se lancer dans une tirade incompréhensive :

- « Gin… Non… C'est parce que tu es bouleversée que… On ne peut pas… Granger… »

Et ainsi de suite sans même qu'il ne s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Ginny l'observa, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement : décidément il parlait beaucoup trop ! S'approchant de lui, elle posa un index sur ses lèvres et souffla :

- « Chut… »

Puis d'une voix très calme :

- « Dray… Cela fait bien longtemps que les trois mois sont écoulés, tu es un type bien et je t'aime. Tout est pour le mieux », conclut-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit glisser sa robe à ses pieds. La première pensée de Drago fut qu'il tuerait quiconque, mis à part lui, la verrait dans cette tenue ! Elle portait les sous-vêtements qu'il lui avait offerts. Par Merlin, comment était-il possible qu'elle soit aussi jolie ? Il prit une profonde inspiration, tenta de retrouver un minimum de sang froid et, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres partit à la découverte de son corps…

OK, mea culpa. Je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard. Mais j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que je n'y suis strictement pour rien… En effet, mon ordinateur m'a lâché : pfuit, plus rien, envolé, disparu ! Comment voulez-vous que je travaille dans ces conditions ? Mais ça y est : tout est réparé et les choses vont repartir normalement.

Pour pouvoir publier plus rapidement, pas de réponses aux reviews mais je remercie quand même de tout cœur : _Eowyn 89, Véga, Rémus James Lupin_,_ Cavil, Morgane Ceridwen_,_ Amélie,__ Paprika Star,_ Kokie_,__ Frite 12,__ Malviana,_ Petite Elfe_,__ Luffynette,__ Aria Lupin,_ Lizzie _(Une autre Elisabeth ?),_ Leacmoa_,__ Hanna,__ Lululle,_ Mystick et Sasha Krum. _Vos messages m'ont fait énormément plaisir, même plus que ça. Et pour finir, je certifie aux inquiets que j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fic : cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais elle sera finie !_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

**PARTIE 11**

- « Eh ! Pourquoi tu coupes ? » protesta Harry.

Malfoy esquissa une grimace :

- « C'est notre vie privée ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais profiter du spectacle ? »

Le sorcier eut le bon goût de rougir : il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas au cinéma mais devant la vie de gens qu'il connaissait. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit : pourquoi Malfoy lui montrait-il tout cela ? Quel était son but ? Il reprit ses esprits :

- « Désol », s'excusa-t-il.

Devant son air gêné, Drago retrouva le sourire :

- « Ca tu peux l'être ! Tu sais quelle est la première chose que Gin m'a dit en se réveillant le lendemain matin ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

- « « Harry est parti. » Je t'aurai étranglé de mes propres mains si tu avais été là. »

- « Ca s'était si mal passé que ça ? » demanda le Survivant avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago eut un air offens :

- « Je ne suis pas toi Potter ! Cela se passe toujours bien avec moi ! Et vu de quelle manière nous avons passé la journée et les cinq années qui ont suivi, Ginny ne devait pas être si mécontente que ça ! »

Le week-end arriva rapidement et ils se rendirent tous les trois au Terrier par la voie des airs : Liz était trop jeune pour transplaner et Harry appréciait toujours aussi peu la poudre de cheminette. La fillette babilla durant tout le trajet et se jeta dans les bras d'un des jumeaux – Georges, supposa Harry- dès son arrivée. L'homme la rattrapa au vol et la fit tourner dans ses bras. Harry eut le temps de remarquer le sourire chaleureux de Malfoy avant que Molly, l'apercevant, l'étreigne de toutes ses forces.

- « Quand je vois ça, je suis content de ne pas faire partie de cette famille ! » se moqua Drago devant un Harry suffocant.

- « Malfoy ! » gronda une voix tonitruante. « Ne dénigres pas ma famille, et par la même occasion celle de ta fille », devant elle, déclara Ron en le rejoignant.

Puis il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de saluer Harry et de se tourner vers Drago. Potter eut peur, quelques instants, pour l'intégrité physique de Malfoy mais son ami se contenta de lui serrer la main. Il put d'ailleurs se rendre compte tout au long de la journée que, malgré quelques plaisanteries douteuses, le sorcier était parfaitement intégré dans sa belle-famille. 

Harry, sous la pression des Weasley, raconta sa vie durant son exil : les rencontres qu'il y avait fait, les combats qu'il avait menés et tout ce qui avait constitué son existence pendant sept ans. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Drago ne lui avait posé aucune question alors qu'ils cohabitaient depuis plusieurs jours.

Elisabeth, elle, passa de bras à genoux, d'oncle à oncle en s'arrêtant de temps en temps par la case grands-parents. Elle expliqua avec son vocabulaire de petite fille qu'Harry était son parrain et qu'il lui avait dit plein de choses sur sa maman. Puis lassée d'être le centre d'attention d'une famille qui l'adorait, elle se réfugia contre le torse de son père et se laissa glisser dans un demi-sommeil.

Pas une seule fois il ne fut question de Ginny avant que Ron et Harry sortent pour s'isoler un peu.

- « Tu m'as manqué tu sais », avoua le rouquin.

Avant d'ajouter : 

- « Alors pas trop surpris par tous ces changements ? »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Malfoy et Gin… Je n'en reviens pas. »

- « Et moi ! Mais tu as vu Lizzie, finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose… Et puis Malfoy a vraiment changé. »

Il se turent quelques minutes, savourant le fait de se retrouver.

- « Ron…, commença Harry hésitant, qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Ginny ? »

- « Malfoy ne t'a rien dit ? » s'étonna l'autre sorcier.

- « Nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivés à cette partie-là de l'histoire… » 

- « Il est allé rendre visite à ses parents un dimanche après-midi… Et quand il est rentré chez lui, il n'a trouvé que Lizzie qui pleurait. Ginny avait disparu et la marque de Ténèbres flottait dans l'air. Malfoy est devenu fou de rage : il nous a confié la petite et il est retourné voir son père. Celui-ci a fini par avouer qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'elle était déjà… Enfin qu'il était trop tard. Cela va faire bientôt deux ans et je crois que ma mère ne s'en remettra jamais », termina-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- « Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Beth ? Est-ce que… »

Harry s'arrêta devant l'air ébahi de Ron :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea-t-il.

- « Beth… C'est comme ça que Gin l'appelait… »

- « Je sais. Elisabeth m'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait que je l'appelle comme ça. Sa mère lui manque beaucoup… »

- « … et tu es un lien de plus vers elle. Tu sais Harry, nous apprécions tous ce que tu fais pour Lizzie. »

- « C'est normal. J'essaie juste d'être aussi bon que pouvait l'être Sirius… »

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces tristes paroles, il redemanda :

- « Alors que s'est-il pass ? »

- « Je crois que son nom l'a sauvée. Lucius et Tu-sais-qui sont ce qu'ils sont mais, apparemment ils ne toucheront pas à la descendance Malfoy. »

Ainsi, songea Harry, Ginny avait eu raison : elle avait réussi à protéger sa fille grâce à son père. Il lui vint soudain une question à l'esprit : 

- « Mais… Drago, qu'a-t-il fait tout ce temps ? Je suppose qu'il a laissé tomber son père… »

- « En fait nous nous étions trompés : Malfoy n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec les Mangemort… »

Harry garda le silence mais il pensa qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas être aussi catégorique ! Même s'il ignorait la fin de l'histoire pour le moment, il savait que Drago était loin d'avoir rejeté immédiatement et en bloc l'avenir que son père lui destinait.

- « … Ce qui est bizarre, continuait Ron, c'est que ni Ginny, ni lui n'ont pris part à la guerre. Certes ils combattaient pour les mêmes idées que nous mais ils ne sont jamais passés à l'acte. Et même après la disparition de Gin, Drago n'a pas cherché à se venger… Rien… »

Le Survivant médita ses paroles sans réussir à trouver ce qui n'allait pas dans ce que son ami lui expliquait.

Le lendemain, un lundi, était un jour férié dans le monde sorcier, ils décidèrent donc de passer la nuit au Terrier. Drago transplana rapidement et leur ramena quelques affaires. La soirée fut sereine, chacun savourait la quiétude du moment. « Le calme avant la tempête », ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry tout en maudissant son passé qui lui faisait toujours envisager le pire.

Le matin suivant, il fut réveillé par des cris étouffés. Aussitôt ses réflexes d'Auror reprirent le dessus : il se leva d'un bond, faillit hurler quand son orteil se posa sur un morceau de verre, attrapa sa baguette et chercha l'origine du bruit qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et ses sens s'apaisèrent lorsqu'il reconnut les lieux. Il observa la petite Elisabeth qui dormait dans le lit à côté du sien et qui gémissait dans son sommeil. Ils étaient apparemment les deux seuls à ne pas être levés. Comme Liz sanglotait doucement, il s'installa près d'elle et l'appela pour la réveiller :

- « Beth ma chérie… Chut… Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar… Tout va bien, je suis l », chuchotait-il en la berçant tendrement. 

La fillette sortit de sa torpeur et se calma :

- « Harry ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante en tendant les bras vers lui.

Il acquiesça tout en la prenant contre lui.

- « Où est Papa ? » interrogea-t-elle soudainement, toutes traces de chagrin ayant disparu de son visage.

- « Et bien, j'imagine qu'il est en bas… »

- « Tu es sûr ? »

- « Euh… Non. Mais je ne vois pas où il pourrait être d'autre », répondit Potter de plus en plus surpris.

Devant l'air buté de sa filleule, il se leva, enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise et la reprit dans ses bras. La petite fille ne retrouva sa bonne humeur qu'en voyant son père.

- « Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle en lâchant Harry et en se précipitant vers le blond.

Celui-ci la réceptionna au vol et Liz se serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malfoy embrassa sa fille et fusilla Potter du regard : qu'avait-il fait pour traumatiser ainsi Elisabeth ? Le Survivant haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

Liz ne le quitta pas de la matinée ce qui commençait à agacer Drago. Elle avait hérité du caractère indépendant des Malfoy et même toute petite, n'avait jamais réclamé autant d'attention. Ils étaient à présent installés sous un arbre dans le jardin des Weasley. Elisabeth caressait consciencieusement un chat qui rappelait vaguement Pattenrond…

- « Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La question résonna dans le silence. Voilà donc où était le problème : l'apparition de Harry et le souvenir de Ginny perturbaient sa fille… Mais par Merlin, pourquoi devait-elle autant ressembler à sa mère ? L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir Gin lui posant la même question.

- « Papa ? » s'impatienta Lizzie tirant Malfoy de sa réflexion.

- « Bien sûr Liz », répondit-il en l'installant sur ses genoux.

Puis il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- « Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

La fillette éclata de rire car le souffle chaud de son père lui chatouillait le cou. Elle se tourna pour planter ses yeux dans les siens :

- « Tu m'aimes plus que Maman ? »

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin (Celui qu'il réservait d'habitude aux membres de la gent féminine légèrement plus âgée que Liz !) : depuis quand est-ce que son petit Ange avait des réflexions de femme jalouse ? !

- « Non », s'entendit-il répondre.

Beth afficha un air à la fois déçu, triste et résigné.

- « Je t'aime autant que ta mère…, mais différemment », ajouta Drago en haussant les épaules et en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait un jour capable d'exposer aussi calmement ses sentiments ?

Harry faillit pousser un cri de triomphe : ça y est, il avait mis le doigt sur ce petit détail qui le dérangeait ! Il était venu prévenir les Malfoy que le repas allait être servi… Comprenant que leur discussion ne le regardait pas, il était resté à l'écart. Mais Harry Potter étant Harry Potter, il n'avait pas pu s 'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Et il avait compris : ni Beth, ni Drago ne paraissaient avoir fait le deuil de Ginny. Ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle allait revenir. Une ombre passa sur le visage du sorcier : soit Malfoy était complètement taré, soit il lui manquait, à lui, certains éléments de l'histoire pour comprendre…

- « Et toi Harry, tu m'aimes aussi ? » demanda une voix fluette. 

Le Survivant fut obligé de sortir de sa cachette et de révéler sa présence. Malfoy parut surpris de le voir alors que Liz attendait seulement sa réponse.

- « Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? »

Mais le sorcier ne lui accorda aucune attention, il observait Elisabeth d'un air ahuri, limite accusateur.

- « Potter ? » interrogea de nouveau le blond étonné par son comportement.

- « Comment a-t-elle su que j'étais l ? » demanda Harry en désignant sa filleule qui, exclue de la discussion, était retournée à ses jeux.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de regarder sa fille d'un air suspicieux lorsque soudain, Harry se frappa le front de la paume de la main. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose…

- « Malfoy, est-ce que les capacités magiques se transmettent génétiquement ? »

Drago parut encore plus blême que d'habitude :

- « Je ne suis pas sûr que la génétique est quelque chose à voir mais… Oui, le plus souvent la magie se transmet à la naissance. »

- « Suis-moi ! »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, Harry s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

- « Beth, appela-t-il. Je t'aime vraiment très, très fort. »

La petite eut un sourire resplendissant :

- « Tu m'aimeras toujours ? »

- « Je suis ton parrain tu sais… Cela veut dire que je serai toujours là pour toi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

En reprenant son chemin, il se demanda si cette promesse était bien raisonnable.

Les deux sorciers se rendirent dans une des chambres du Terrier.

- « Ce matin, je me suis explosé le pied sur un bout de verre, expliqua Harry en montrant quelques morceaux de verre sur le sol. Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas fait attention… Mais pourquoi y aurait-il des bouts de verre ici ? Molly est une vraie maniaque du ménage que je sache ! »

Il s'interrompit un instant pour ménager son interlocuteur qui semblait vouloir refuser de comprendre.

- « Seulement il y avait un verre sur la table de nuit et Elisabeth était bouleversée à son réveil… »

- « Elle développe les mêmes pouvoirs que Gin », lâcha Drago d'une voix blanche. « Potter, je t'interdis de parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit », ajouta-t-il menaçant avant de partir.

Et Harry eut la très désagréable impression d'être revenu à Poudlard, quelques années plus tôt, face à Malfoy son vieil ennemi de toujours.

Merci à **Mystick, Lady Lyanna, Kokie**.

**Laika la Louve** : Je t'ai oubliée ? Aïe… Honte sur moi, tu as le droit de me maudire sur plusieurs générations ! Vraiment désolée…

**Keina 1** : Keina la silfine ? Toi ici ? Ca alors... Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Savoir qu'un auteur comme toi aime (une fois encore) ce que je fais…, comment dire ? Ca flatte mon ego. Merci, merci, merci…

**Frite 12** : Pas de NC-17, désolée !

**Eowyn 78 **: Une nouvelle lectrice ? Chouette ! Et en plus, tu as tout lu d'un coup… Quel courage ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura mais la fin ne devrait plus trop tarder. Quant aux publications, j'ai bien essayé de tenir un rythme régulier mais cela n'a pas dur ! Donc, c'est lorsque je peux !

**Paprika Star** : Merci pour ce nouveau message. Comme tu as pu le lire, pas de scène « chaude » dans l'histoire. Pour le repas chez les Weasley, tu viens d'avoir la réponse. Quant à leur première réaction et à notre cher Voldemort, il va falloir attendre encore un peu !

**Aria Lupin** : Patience, patience… Vous en saurez bientôt plus !


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

PARTIE 12 

- « Potter, t'es o ? » cria Elisabeth dans une pâle imitation de son père.

- « Malfoy junior ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme cela ! » répondit Harry qui venait de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain. 

Il avait le visage plein de mousse à raser et tenait dans sa main droite un rasoir.

- « Potter, soupira Drago avec, lui, un véritable accent dédaigneux dans la voix. Quand comprendras-tu enfin que tu es un sorcier et que tu n'es pas obligé de te servir de cet engin de torture ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air désarmant de malice, agita vaguement sa baguette et se retrouva propre et rasé de près. Malgré lui, Malfoy esquissa un sourire.

- « Liz, au lit maintenant ! »

- « Est-ce que Harry peut venir me coucher ? » demanda la fillette dans un bâillement.

Drago acquiesça et Potter souleva Beth de terre.

- « Tu viens aussi Papa… », rappela-t-elle en disparaissant de la pièce.

Harry borda la petite et l'embrassa avant de sortir. Mais il resta dans le couloir attendant Malfoy qui câlinait sa fille et suivant par la même occasion leur conversation.

- « Tu reviens quand ? »

- « Bientôt… »

Il faillit ajouter «Si tu ne fais pas de bêtises ! » mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Au lieu de cela, il lui arracha une promesse :

- « Tu seras sage n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Promis Pa. »

Malfoy se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna une dernière fois : Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui manquer ! Devant l'air interrogateur d'Elisabeth, il se força à sourire :

- « Et surtout ne sois pas trop douce avec Potter, il aime bien qu'on le brutalise ! »

Un rire endormi lui répondit.

Harry repensait à ces deux scènes en conduisant Beth à l'école le lendemain matin. Deux moments d'intimité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir partager avec son pire ennemi ! Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à assimiler les derniers événements : Malfoy, le même que dans Drago-je-déteste-Potter-Malfoy, lui avait confié sa fille, qui se trouvait également être sa filleule à lui. Potter eut un sourire réjoui : il avait hâte d'arriver au moment de l'histoire où Ginny le désignait comme parrain !

Drago était parti, Harry ne savait pas bien où, tôt ce matin pour quelques jours. Il lui avait confié une petite boîte qui lui permettrait de continuer à visionner les souvenirs du Serpentard et de Ginny. Mais Malfoy avait précisé qu'il ne verrait plus, dorénavant, que les moments décisifs de leur relation.

***

Zabini intercepta Ginny dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, elle paraissait relativement embêtée.

- « Tout va bien ? » interrogea-t-il.

La sorcière lui accorda soudainement toute son attention :

- « Oh ! Tu tombes bien. C'est une catastrophe ! Je peux te parler ? »

- « Oui, oui… Mais pas ici ! »

Il avait remarqué l'air suspicieux de MacGonnagal qui le dévisageait. Il entraîna son amie dans un coin plus discret en maugréant :

- « Je ne vais pas te la bouffer ta Gryffondor ! »

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Ginny.

- « Non rien… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Je suis enceinte. »

Zabini fut soufflé par cette nouvelle et sa première réaction fut d'embrasser Gin sur les deux joues pour la féliciter. Cela lui semblait être une réaction logique mais devant l'air abattu qu'elle affichait, il stoppa son geste et abandonna cette idée. Manifestement Virginia ne partageait pas sa joie.

- « Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

La question demandait un certain temps de réflexion

- « Ben je ne sais pas… », finit par répondre la sorcière dans une moue perplexe.

- « Qui est au courant ? »

- « Personne à part toi et Madame Pomfresh. Et sûrement Dumbledore… Il sait toujours tout ! »

- « Aïe ! » grimaça Blaise.

Il valait mieux pour lui que Drago n'apprenne jamais que Gin l'avait prévenu avant lui. Il risquait de n'apprécier que très moyennement ce privilège. Le sorcier eut un sourire en visualisant la scène :

- _« Et Malfoy, tu sais que ta copine attend un enfant de toi ? »_

Et là, il imaginait très bien le poing de son ami lui arrivant en pleine face ! Bien, puisqu'il n'aurait pas le plaisir d'annoncer lui-même la bonne nouvelle…

- « Gin parles-en à Malfoy. Je sais que tu avais abandonné cette idée de bébé mais vous êtes ensemble pour de bon maintenant… Alors tu dois lui en parler. »

A vrai dire, il ignorait totalement la manière dont le blond allait réagir : il lui arrivait d'avoir des réactions pour le moins étranges ! La jeune femme acquiesça, songeuse.

Et comme il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, durant l'après-midi, elle interpella discrètement Drago. Il traversait le parc de Poudlard en direction du château alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les serres. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, légèrement dissimulés par un bosquet d'arbres. Malfoy affichait un air dubitatif : ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se rencontrer ainsi aux vues de tous.

- « Je suis enceinte. »

Gin ressentit un grand soulagement : ça y est, elle l'avait dit et les foudres de l'enfer ne s'étaient pas déchaînées sur elle ! Drago ne s'était même pas mis à hurler… En levant les yeux sur lui, elle s'aperçut que c'était certainement parce qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de parler ! Elle ne lui avait jamais vu un visage aussi expressif : il était abasourdi !

- « Dray ? » appela-t-elle dans une grimace.

Le sorcier ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans ses pensées : est-ce qu'elle avait bien dit ce qu'il avait compris ?

- « Tu es enceinte… De moi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Ginny résista difficilement à l'envie de lui coller une gifle mais lui accordant des circonstances atténuantes, elle décida de faire preuve d'un peu de mansuétude.

- « Evidemment crétin ! Pour info, tu es le seul, parmi mes nombreux prétendants, avec lequel je couche ! »

Drago se pinçait les ailes du nez d'un air passablement contrarié. Il poussa un long soupir et s'autorisa enfin un sourire :

- « Gin, fallait-il absolument que tu m'annonces ça sans aucun préambule entre le cour de Chourave et celui de Rogue ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

- « On se voit ce soir », lança-t-il en rejoignant le château.

Ginny tenta, en vain, de le maudire : pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas clairement ce qu'il pensait de son nouvel état ?

Lorsque Malfoy arriva devant le cachot de son professeur de potion, il paraissait semblable à lui-même en tout point. Seul son sourire, beaucoup moins ironique et tellement plus heureux que d'habitude, aurait pu le trahir. Pour cela, il aurait fallu le connaître parfaitement… Ou se douter de quelque chose ?

- « Tu as l'air bien joyeux… », constata Blaise.

Drago pesa le pour et le contre et ne sut résister : 

- « Ginny est enceinte », avoua-t-il à voix basse.

- « Non, sans blague ! »

Le sorcier eut l'impression de percevoir une note d'ironie dans le ton de son ami. Mais Zabini fit taire ses soupçons en ajoutant :

- « Félicitations vieux ! J'imagine que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? »

- « Indéniablement ! Je… »

Mais Malfoy fut coupé par une main puissante qui lui encercla le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Il baissa les yeux vers l'inconscient pour découvrir…

- « Weasel ! » soupira-t-il.

Il eut une furieuse envie de montrer au roux à quel point la magie noire pouvait être inventive… Mais sa conscience l'arrêta en lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait de Ron Weasley, le frère chéri de l'amour de sa vie, le probable oncle de ses futurs enfants ! A ces pensées, il arbora un sourire en coin qui irrita, encore un peu plus, son agresseur. Devant son air menaçant, Drago se demanda s'il était possible que Ron développe les mêmes pouvoirs que la plus jeune des Weasley et souhaita de toutes ses forces le contraire.

- « Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ma sœur ? »

Une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha dans le cerveau du blond. C'était mauvais signe cette histoire… Gin, où est-ce que tu te caches quand j'ai besoin de toi ? pensa-t-il aussitôt.

- « Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? » répondit-il, on ne peut plus méprisant.

L'autre sorcier s'énerva :

- « Ne prends pas cet air innocent Malfoy ! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser dans le parc (A ces mots, il eut un rictus dégoûté.). Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Tu as intérêt à la laisser tranquille ! »

Drago soupira : il ne lui était, bien entendu, pas venu à l'esprit au rouquin que son adorable sœurette était plus que consentante ! Un bref instant, il eut très envie de lui dévoiler les raisons de son baiser mais le visage furieux de Virginia, qui s'interposa entre Ron et lui, le découragea. Comme tout le monde les fixait, il décida de réagir en bon Malfoy qu'il était.

- « Ecoute Weasley, déclara-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, il serait bon que tu te souviennes que ta sœur a plus de 17 ans et qu'elle est bien assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut de son corps. Corps qu'elle a charmant d'ailleurs ! »

Il avait lancé cela mine de rien et Ron eut exactement la réaction qu'il prévoyait : il se mit à hurler.

- « Quoi ? ! Ne me dis pas que tu as osé toucher Ginny ? »

Et ce remarquable éclat de voix permit à Rogue d'intervenir. Le professeur de potions suivait la scène depuis le début en se demandant comment le jeune Malfoy allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il fut obligé de reconnaître que son élève avait été remarquable, machiavélique à souhait.

- « Monsieur Weasley, vous vous doutez bien que les histoires sentimentales de votre famille n'intéressent absolument personne ! Et qu'elles ne vous donnent en aucun cas le droit d'agresser vos camarades de classe. Pour la peine, vous aurez une semaine de retenue. »

Zabini secoua la tête en souriant en voyant l'air dépité de Weasley. Sur ce coup là, Malfoy s'était montré très fort ! Le favoritisme de Rogue avait toujours été flagrant mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du sort qu'il affligeait aux Gryffondor depuis qu'il s'était adouci envers Ginny. Plus il était aimable avec elle et plus les lions en pâtissaient : question d'équilibre !

Lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre de Drago le lendemain après-midi, elle le trouva allongé à plat ventre sur son lit en compagnie de Pansy. Les deux Serpentard remplissaient méthodiquement  les parchemins que le professeur Flitwick leur avait demandés. Malfoy ne leva même pas les yeux de son travail : Gin devait passer le voir hier soir… Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle n'avait seulement qu'une vingtaine d'heures de retard ! Manifestement il n'était pas le seul à être en colère, il pouvait sentir la fureur de la jeune femme envahir la pièce.

- « Pansy, laisse-nous s'il te plaît. »

La blondinette lui lança un regard ironique :

- « Gin mon chou, je t'aime bien tu sais, mais évite de me parler comme à une moins que rien ! »

Virginia pâlit sous l'affront :

- « Tu ne veux pas partir ? »

- « Non. »

- « Et bien reste ! Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu es allé dire à Ron ? » hurla-t-elle.

Aïe, aïe, aïe… 

- « Presque rien… », grimaça-t-il embêté.

- « Il a parlé de ton corps, répondit Parkinson à sa place. Cela ressemblait à un compliment d'ailleurs… »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de la fusiller du regard.

- « OK, je m'en vais ! » capitula-t-elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Drago se leva et enlaça Ginny qui se laissa faire en boudant.

- « Je suis désolé mais ton frère m'est tombé dessus et je ne voyais aucun moyen de m'en sortir, s'excusa-t-il. Comment cela s'est pass ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir résign :

- « Je n'ai pas dit un mot. De toute façon, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas pu ! Ron n'a pas arrêté de crier puis de marmonner en te maudissant. »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas profité de la situation pour éclaircir leur relation ?

- « Tu ne comptes pas lui parler de nous ? »

Ginny se dégagea de lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- « Dray…, murmura-t-elle. Il faudrait peut-être que tu me dises ce que tu penses de «ça » d'abord… »

Tout en disant cela, elle avait placé sa main droite sur son abdomen.

- « Parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être rien à annoncer », déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Drago perdit tous ses doutes en l'entendant : quel imbécile il faisait ! Il se glissa contre elle, félin, et embrassa tendrement son ventre encore plat. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse douter de lui. Il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui et que si elle était d'accord, il était prêt à aimer aussi cet enfant. Pour toute réponse, Gin éclata de rire.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Malfoy en la couvrant de baisers.

- « Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu me ferais une telle déclaration ? Sûrement pas moi le jour où je suis venu te proposer ce stupide march ! Dire que je voulais élever ce bébé sans toi… »

Le Serpentard se redressa et… écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il se frotta les paupières mais cela ne changea rien : son lit flottait à quelques centimètres du sol !

- « Si j'avais le moindre doute sur la sincérité de tes propos, je suis fixé. »

Alors que Virginia venait de comprendre ce qu'il disait, il ajouta :

- « Peut-être que si tu penses à quelque chose de triste, on redescendra. »

C'était à priori la bonne solution puisque, quelques secondes plus tard, le lit amorçait une lente descente. Comme ils rejoignaient la terre ferme, Malfoy se tourna vers Ginny pour constater qu'elle ne perdait pas son air morose. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger qu'elle s'éloigna. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour déclarer : 

- « Drago, je veux que tu règles le problème avec Tu-sais-qui… Si tu veux devenir le père de cet enfant, tu ne peux pas être un Mangemort… »

***

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre._

_J'ai besoin d'un correcteur/correctrice pour une nouvelle fic. C'est une Hermione/Drago. Je cherche quelqu'un capable de corriger la syntaxe et la grammaire et de me souffler quelques idées. Si cela vous intéresse, envoyer un mail avec lettre de motivation (Cela fait très chef d'entreprise ! __Lol) : elsar@caramail.com__._

_Merci pour tous vos messages_ : **Lisia, Raphou, Hannange, Sasha Krum, Marie-Jo, Ange Devil, Kokie, Mahel, Morgane Ceridwen, Aria Lupin, Neyarchess, Eternamm**.

**Eowyn89** : Pas de souci, même si cela doit être long, je finirai cette histoire. Promis, jur !

**Mystick** : Tout relire ? Quel courage ! J'espère que cela va mieux et que tu as tout compris. Sinon n'hésite pas à poser des questions.

**Frite 12** : Je cherchai un moyen cohérent de ne pas faire de NC-17 et je crois que je l'ai trouvé… Quant aux changements d'humeur de Drago, tu as raison il est important. Tu verras ça bientôt enfin normalement !

**KeiraJoyce** : Je suis désolée d'avoir fait mourir Hermione. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable mais cela m'a bcp servi : apparition des pouvoirs de Gin, déclencheur entre elle et Drago, fuite de Harry et donc ignorance de la naissance de Liz, … Je ne pouvais guère faire autrement ! Quant à la mort de Ginny, patience, patience…

**Eowyn78** : Tiens une autre Eowyn… Que de questions ! Je vais essayer de répondre à tout. D'abord, à priori je ne compte pas utiliser les années d'absence de Harry dans l'histoire, désolée. Quant à l'héritage de Beth, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, la naissance des pouvoirs de la fillette est capitale pour la suite. 

Pourquoi crois-tu que Lucius soit autre chose qu'un mangemort ? Il ne me semble pas avoir dit cela quelque part (?).

Liz n'a pas un don pour l'occlumancie à proprement parler, c'est plutôt une capacité à sentir les choses et à développer des pouvoirs particuliers lorsqu'elle a des émotions fortes.

Et, pour finir, Drago n'a effectivement pas cherché à venger Ginny… Et il y a une excellente raison à cela. Mais tu ne le sauras pas maintenant ! Lol.

**Paprika Star** : La question de la mort de Ginny semble tous vous perturber… Un peu de patience ! Sinon Liz a bien les mêmes pouvoirs que Gin et la réaction de Drago sera bientôt expliquée.

**Corto.altese** : Ton message m'a bcp plu, merci.

**Laika la Louve** : Quelle perspicacit ! Tout ce que tu dis n'est pas juste mais l'idée est là. J'ai, en effet, bien peur de ne pas vous préparer une fin joyeuse… Enfin sûrement pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Sinon, je te rappelle que Voldemort n'est pas mort…


	13. Chapitre 13

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

**PARTIE 13**

***

Ginny préféra ne pas informer sa famille avant d'avoir la réponse de Drago. A quoi bon mettre tout son petit monde en émoi sans raison ? Elle allait garder cet enfant quoi qu'il puisse advenir, mais si Malfoy devait sortir de sa vie, alors personne ne connaîtrait l'identité du père de ce bébé. Une moue dubitative s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme : personne… Tu parles ! Tous les Serpentard de septième année, autrement dit une armée de futurs mangemorts en puissance, sauraient de qui elle était enceinte. Aucun ne serait dupe : ils étaient tous témoins de sa relation avec leur chef incontesté. Par Merlin, depuis quand sa vie se résumait-elle à du vert et argent ? 

Et si jamais Drago devait lui préférer Tu-sais-qui ? Alors elle pouvait se préparer à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et à broyer du noir durant de longs mois. N'avait-elle pas entendu Lavande dire que le noir amincissait ? Oh, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'amour de Drago… Elle reconnaissait même s'être montrée égoïste en lui imposant un choix qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Son passé ou son futur ? Ses parents ou son enfant ? On n'avait pas fait aussi cornélien depuis bien longtemps ! Et puis, même s'il choisissait de se rallier à Dumbledore, comment allait-il se débarrasser du Lord Noir ?

Aaaah ! Ginny se serait volontiers mise à taper du pied par terre pour exprimer son désarroi. Mais elle avait passé l'âge ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander une pensine au Père Noël dans l'espoir de canaliser un peu ses pensées…

En attendant le mois de décembre et ses cadeaux, elle n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas proposé son aide à Malfoy mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'abandonnait à son triste sort. Il restait une personne qu'elle voulait malgré tout mettre au courant de sa maternité, et cela, peu importe le choix de Drago. Quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait demander de l'aide.

- « Mademoiselle Weasley ? » interrogea l'homme en voyant son élève qui l'attendait devant son bureau.

- « J'aimerai vous parler Monsieur. »

- « Bien. Entrez. »

Il s'installèrent face à face mais Ginny restait silencieuse.

- « Je vous écoute Weasley, rappela Rogue avec un geste d'impatience. Et cessez de jouer les Gryffondor effrayés, parlez ! »

- « Vous savez Professeur, je crois que finalement je vous aime bien », lança Gin avec un petit sourire.

Un long silence répondit à cette déclaration. Et puis une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du maître des potions. Il se leva en bougonnant :

- « J'espère bien Mademoiselle Weasley ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous. »

Il avait un mince sourire aux lèvres et un air serein que Gin ne lui avait jamais vu.

- « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vos stupides camarades ont dû endurer pour que vous ayez le droit à certains privilèges ? »

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire :

- « Pauvre Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit prendre maintenant ! Vous n'avez plus personne sur qui vous défouler… Je suis devenue votre élève favorite, Harry est parti et Hermione est… »

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Et Hermione était morte. Devant tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait presque réussi à l'oublier. Mais rien n'avait chang : son amie n'était pas revenue et ne reviendrait pas. Rogue paraissait mal à l'aise. Marmonnant, il se rapprocha d'elle et sécha de son pouce les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- « Virginia…, souffla-t-il. J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose… »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire contrit tout en le remerciant du regard. Puis s'éloignant un peu :

- « Je vais avoir besoin d'aide Monsieur. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens : 

- « Vous avez déjà eu un filleul ? »

Son professeur fronça les sourcils devant la question.

- « Je vais avoir un bébé, ajouta Gin. Et j'aimerai beaucoup que vous deveniez son parrain. »

- « Je sens que votre famille va adorer cette possibilit », lui répondit le Serpentard sardonique.

Ca, c'était certain, cela n'allait pas réjouir ses parents. Mais bon… Au point où elle en était ! Une fois qu'elle leur aurait parlé de Drago et du bébé, le cas de Rogue leur paraîtrait certainement… secondaire ! La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

- « Ils se rattraperont avec Harry. »

- « Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Devant le sourire fugace mais bien trop moqueur de son élève, il comprit :

- « Vous voulez qu'il soit le deuxième parrain ? ! Weasley ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous poussez le vice un peu trop loin ? Je devrai vous proposer à Dumbledore comme militante en faveur de la réconciliation inter maisons ! « 

Pris d'un doute, il en oublia ses sarcasmes :

- « Mais… Malfoy est bien le père de votre enfant ? »

Ginny se mit à blanchir et dut se retenir afin de pas se mettre à hurler. Pourquoi tout le monde lui posait cette question ? Apparemment sa réputation de fille facile n'était plus à faire ! Elle sentait la colère et un fourmillement désormais familier l'envahir. Un bruit de verre cassé confirma ses soupçons : elle venait de perdre, une fois de plus, le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Rogue la tira de ces pensées en la secouant légèrement :

- « Mademoiselle Weasley, calmez-vous ! »

Montrant des fioles cassées, il ajouta :

- « J'aimerai bien ne pas avoir à refaire tout mon travail ! Mais comprenez ma surprise : j'ai du mal à croire que Monsieur Malfoy veuille de Potter, et même de moi d'ailleurs, comme parrain pour son enfant. »

- « A vrai dire, il n'est pas au courant… »

Ginny lui exposa alors clairement la situation. Elle avoua qu'elle avait imposé un choix à Drago et qu'elle comptait sur lui, Severus Rogue, pour régler tous ses problèmes. Son professeur l'écouta attentivement et promit de réfléchir à la situation. 

Il attendit le départ de Virginia pour montrer son inquiétude : ces gamins n'avaient absolument pas conscience de ce qui les attendaient…

***

***

Drago Malfoy traversait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas décidé en relisant ce mot laconique : _Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 21 heures. __Dumbledore. P.S. : Caramel frit. _Qu'est-ce que ce vieux cinglé lui voulait ? Et que signifiait ce «caramel frit » ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son professeur de potions qui l'apostropha :

- « Malfoy, vous allez voir Dumbledore ? »

Le Serpentard acquiesça et ils continuèrent ensemble le chemin, s'arrêtant devant une statue que Drago aurait volontiers qualifiée « d'atteinte aux bonnes mœurs » !

- « Vous avez le mot de passe ? » lui demanda Rogue.

Comme il secouait la tête négativement, son professeur se mit à pester « contre ce vieux paranoïaque de Dumbledore » alors même que le directeur de Poudlard arrivait derrière eux.

- « Severus, Monsieur Malfoy… Vous m'attendiez ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton parfaitement surpris qui exaspéra Drago.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il ajouta à l'intention du jeune homme :

- « Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir donné le mot de passe. Caramel frit », lança-t-il à la statue.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel : il avait un certain nombre de choses à régler (!) et il était là, en train de perdre son temps, convoqué pour une obscure raison dans le bureau d'un homme qui se servait de noms de sucreries pour protéger son intimit ! Sa vie tournait à la catastrophe ! Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à être arrivé à ce réjouissant constat puisque, à peine installé, Dumbledore posa la question qui résumait son existence :

- « Il paraît que vous avez des problèmes Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Drago le regarda suspicieux : que savait-il exactement ?

- « Oh si peu Monsieur ! » répondit-il d'un ton moqueur à peine voilé.

Aussitôt, Rogue le rappela à l'ordre d'un regard meurtrier (que Gin imitait parfaitement) : il connaissait bien assez Albus pour bougonner contre lui et l'admirait beaucoup trop pour permettre à quiconque d'autre que lui de le faire.

Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Malfoy entendit ses deux professeurs raconter son histoire : sa liaison avec Ginny, la grossesse de cette dernière et le choix qu'il devait faire.

- « Si vous avez besoin de conseils Monsieur Malfoy, c'est le moment ou jamais. Je suis là pour cela », annonça Dumbledore d'un ton posé.

Le jeune Serpentard décida de s'offrir quelques secondes de réflexion. Son choix était fait depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir hésité. Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la prise de conscience, le remords ou tout autre sentiment typiquement gryffondoresque. Non, il ne prenait pas parti pour un camp… Il offrait juste son futur à Virginia Weasley. Mais aussi chevaleresque que cela pouvait paraître, il devait quand même trouver un moyen d'échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sans Dumbledore, il était assez réaliste pour savoir que ses chances de survie étaient minces ! Pour faire bref, une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le choix…

- « Si vous aviez un moyen efficace d'échapper à Voldemort Monsieur… »

Il s'ensuivit une longue décision houleuse et passionnée pour déterminer quelles mesures il fallait prendre. Et comme d'habitude (d'après le professeur Rogue), tout le monde se rangea derrière l'avis du directeur de Poudlard.

Drago sortit du bureau rassuré sur son sort mais tout de même un peu hébét : en à peine deux heures, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout… Un nouvel avenir s'ouvrait devant lui : il venait de séparer son destin de celui des autres futurs Mangemort.

- « Si mon filleul hérite de la spontanéité de sa mère et d'un minimum de votre bon sens Malfoy, je pourrais être fier de lui. Débrouillez-vous pour que le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard », déclara Rogue avant de bifurquer vers ses cachots.

- « Votre filleul ? » s'étonna Drago.

***

***

Ginny poussa un soupir pour la dixième fois de la matinée et pour la cent cinquantième fois de la semaine, sans oublier les quelques millions de fois depuis qu'elle sortait avec Malfoy. Mais pour l'instant, Drago n'était pour rien dans ses lamentations. Son unique problème était de devoir écouter sa voisine raconter sa merveilleuse nuit d'amour avec un obscur Poufsouffle. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait un énorme embouteillage s'était crée devant les portes de la grande salle. Certainement une plaisanterie de Peeves… Et à l'heure du repas bien entendu… Pfff…, onzième soupir ! Une main se posant au creux de sa taille la fit sursauter.

- « Elisabeth si c'est une fille, Barthélémy si c'est un garçon », déclara une voix traînante que le brouhaha couvrait. 

Gin fit un geste pour se retourner mais Drago l'en empêcha en resserrant la prise de ses mains sur ses hanches.

- « Barthélémy ? siffla la jeune femme hésitant entre la colère et l'horreur. Tu plaisantes ? Est qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… »

Les doigts du Serpentard s'immisçant sous sa chemise et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale la stoppèrent nette.

- « Tu as choisi Rogue, je choisis le prénom ! » affirma Drago avant de la lâcher et de la bousculer en la dépassant. 

Il fallait bien sauvegarder les apparences ! Et si, par hasard, certains avaient eu des doutes, ils les oublièrent en entendant la rouquine crier :

- « Je te déteste Malfoy ! »

Encore heureux qu'il ignorait qui elle avait choisi comme deuxième parrain pour le bébé… Elle soupira une douzième fois :

- « Par Merlin, faites que cela soit une fille. »

***

***

Zabini leva les yeux de son livre… et appela aussitôt sa voisine :

- « Pansy regardes ! »

La jeune sorcière obéit à son ami pour voir sa Gryffondor préférée entrer en dansant dans la salle commune. Elle valsait dans les bras d'un homme imaginaire en sifflant un air de Strauss. Elle était suivie par Drago sur les lèvres duquel un sourire amusé flottait.

- « Et Gin, on peut savoir avec quoi tu danses ? » interpella Parkinson.

- « Bien sûr. Avec Dumbledore. »

- « Quoi ? ! » s'étranglèrent les deux Serpentard.

- « Dumbledore a reçu l'insigne honneur d'être ajouté à la liste des hommes de ma vie », expliqua pompeusement Virginia.

A ces mots, Drago se retourna vers elle et s'intéressa enfin à la discussion :

- « Et… Est-ce qu'en j'en fais partie ? »

- « Evidemment idiot ! Dedans il y a mon père, mes frères, Harry, Blaise et toi ! Peut-être Rogue aussi… Et maintenant Dumbledore en plus. »

- « Je suis flatté de faire partie de ta liste Gin. Vraiment. Mais je serai curieux de savoir quel point commun je peux avoir avec le vieux fou qui nous sert de directeur ! » déclara Blaise.

Un long, un très long moment après…

- « Heu Gin…, hésita Pansy, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris. Si tu laissais Dray nous faire un résumé de la situation ? »

Le dit Dray lança un regard moqueur à Ginny en prenant la parole :

- « Bien. Je vais tâcher d'être plus clair. Virginia Weasley, ici présente, est enceinte. De moi bien entendu. Et cette jeune personne, ne faisant preuve d'aucune pitié, m'a soumis à un choix définitif : mon avenir prometteur de Mangemort ou mon fils. »

- « Ce sera une fille », le coupa Gin.

Drago enchaîna, l'ignorant royalement :

- « Ne souhaitant pas que mon **fils **devienne un Gryffondor pur souche, il faudra bien que je participe à son éducation. Mais… »

- « Il y a toujours un mais », grommela Pansy romantique dans l'âme.

- « … je n'étais pas certain que ce cher Lord Noir accepte de bon cœur mon nouveau choix de carrière. C'est là que, pour mon plus grand désespoir, apparaît Dumbledore. Il va lancer le sort Fidelitas et devenir mon gardien du secret. Et pouf ! Je disparaîtrai aux yeux de mes parents et de Vous-savez-qui. Plus de Drago Malfoy ! Disparu. Envolé. »

Ginny, malgré le fait qu'elle apprécie qu'il présente les choses sur le ton de l'humour, eut un pincement au cœur : il abandonnait sa famille pour elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner autant.

- « Et cerise sur le gâteau : je serai prof de DCFM à la prochaine rentrée ! »

- « Quoi ? sursauta Zabini. Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que, moi, j'ai encore un an à faire ici ! Et que le bébé sera né. Cette solution nous permettra de rester ensemble. »

Ce « nous » résonna agréablement aux oreilles de Malfoy.

- « Et voilà, termina-t-il magistralement. C'est tout. Ah non ! Je ne verrai plus jamais Dumbledore. Le sort Fidelitas a été amélioré, mais pour cela le gardien ne doit pas revoir celui qu'il protège. »

- « C'est génial pour vous ! J'ai hâte de te voir en prof Malfoy. Pauvres Gryffondor ! » s'exclama Pansy résumant ainsi l'avis général.

***

Harry commençait à y voir plus clair… Puisque Malfoy se planquait, il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire partie de l'ordre du Phénix. De plus, s'il pouvait éviter Albus dans Poudlard, cela aurait été moins facile au sein de la résistance. Il y avait quand même un problème… Comment Voldemort avait-il pu trouver Ginny alors que Dumbledore… Harry secoua la tête : il n'envisageait même pas une trahison de son ancien directeur. A croire que le sort de Fidelitas était loin d'être une réussite ! Le sort de ses propres parents le prouvait bien.

_Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Je penche pour encore trois environ, deux, voire un seul si je suis très courageuse. Mais bon, comme mes exams approchent à grands pas…_

_Tout d'abord un remerciement très spécial : **Alixe, Alba, Frite12, Virginie1, Eternamm, Gody, Mimi la pro et Shakinem**, pour avoir suivi mes conseils et encouragé Elea 33. Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour qu'un nouveau chapitre arrive !_

_Merci pour leurs review : **Didi, Kokie, Mystick, Raphou, Frite12, Véga, Laika la Louve** (J'espère bien que tu seras surprise par le dénouement !), **Eternamm, Aria Lupin, Bubu, Marie-Jo, Alixe, Mgane Malefoy.** _

**_Virginie 1_**_ : En premier, je tiens à te dire que le review que tu as envoyé à Elea m'a bcp fait rire. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé son histoire un peu grâce à moi. Ensuite merci pour tous tes compliments sur ma fic. Vu le tps que je mets à publier, je me demande si je les mérite… A ce propos, tu voudrais des chapitres plus longs qui arrivent plus vite ? C'est bizarre, c'est aussi ce que je demande pour les fics que j'aime ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

**_Morgane Ceridwen_**_ : Merci bcp. Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses, j'apprécie vraiment. Je suis contente que tu aimes le principe du « flash-back ». C'est aussi ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire même si ce n'est pas tjs évident à gérer._

**_Ange Devil_**_ : Tu supposais bien ! Drago a effectivement choisi Ginny. Tu es tjs partante pour corriger mon autre fic ?_

**_Mahel_**_ : Ton message m'a fait super plaisir… Surtout que je suis une grande amatrice de ta fic que je lis attentivement. Et puis, enfin quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me faire de réflexion sur ma lenteur ! Tu n'es guère plus rapide que moi ! Lol. Sache que tes compliments me touchent vraiment. Ta question sur « Entretien avec un vampire » m'a bcp surprise. Je n'avais pas envisagé consciemment de pts communs entre Liz et Claudia… Et pourtant ! Au moment où tu m'as envoyé ton review, j'étais entrain de lire le livre. Surprenant non ? Pour le reste, comme tu l'as deviné, la question de la mort (ou disparition) de Ginny est centrale. Petit rectificatif : tu dis que les Malfoy ont dû accepter Gin puisqu'elle était à l'anniversaire de Drago. En fait non, j'imaginais la scène comme une grande fête où tout le monde se croisait sans vraiment se voir. Et puis, je vois plutôt les Malfoy ayant abandonné provisoirement le Manoir pour laisser tous ces jeunes s'ébattre en paix ! Et enfin, ma fic Drago/Hermione, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite._

**_Gaeriel Jedusor_**_ : Elisabeth, le nom du seul amour de ta vie ? Je serai curieuse d'en savoir plus. Oui, je sais, c'est un vilain défaut ! En tout cas, remercie cette Elisabeth pour moi, quelle qu'elle soit, puisque c'est grâce à elle que tu lis ma fic._

**_White Wolf_**_ : Mon histoire triste ? Ah non ! Je refuse de faire pleurer mes gentils lecteurs, lol. Je suis quand même contente que mon histoire te touche !_

**_Eowyn 89_**_ : Comme tu as pu le voir, je suis allée voir ta fic suite à ta demande. Ne suis-je pas une auteur/lectrice attentionnée ? Lol !_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

**PARTIE 14**

- « Est-ce que nous allons vraiment vivre ici ? interrogea Gin. C'est magnifique… »

- « Ce sont les appartements standards de tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Il est normal que Monsieur Malfoy y ait le droit », expliqua Rogue.

Ginny interrompit sa découverte des lieux pour observer son professeur :

- « Cela ne vous gêne pas Monsieur que Drago  ait eu le poste de DCFM ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- « Mademoiselle Weasley… », gronda Severus alors que Malfoy levait les yeux au ciel avant de la fusiller du regard : A quoi jouait-elle ?

La jeune sorcière leur adressa un sourire d'excuse :

- « Désolée, déclara-t-elle rapidement avant de continuer la visite. C'est génial…, merci. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous faites définitivement partie des hommes de ma vie », termina-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux à l'intention de son aîné.

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Rogue, Drago ajouta nonchalamment :

- « Méfiez-vous ! A la prochaine étape, elle voudra danser avec vous ! »

Devant ce commentaire sibyllin, le maître des potions décida sagement de prendre la fuite. Malfoy enlaça alors Ginny qui l'embrassa en lui soufflant un « Je t'aime » câlin.

- « Je suis désolé de te le rappeler mais, dans moins d'une demi-heure, tes parents t'attendent chez Dumbledore. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa-t-il avant d'ajouter ironiquement : Il faut que j'en profite, dans une semaine ce sera terminé. Je ne pourrai plus mettre un pied dans ce bureau. »

Ginny retint un sourire devant cette proposition : il était adorable et elle appréciait le geste mais d'un autre côté, ses yeux la suppliaient de refuser ! Il n'avait manifestement pas envie d'affronter sa famille au grand complet.

- « Ca ira », le rassura-t-elle.

- "Tu aurais du laisser Dumbledore leur annoncer… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête vivement :

- « Bien sûr que non ! Ce sont mes parents quand même ! Je vais vivre avec toi, nous allons avoir un enfant, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne leur annonce pas moi-même… »

Elle fut coupée par les applaudissements enthousiastes de Pansy qui venait de les rejoindre :

- « Quel courage petite fille ! Mais tu as quand même une sacrée bonne raison de redouter cette rencontre… Je te rappelle que le sale type qui, non seulement a osé te toucher, est en plus un Malfoy », termina-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Ginny s'écroula sur un fauteuil en gémissant :

- « Oh non Pan ! Tu viens de couper court à toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Je vais me faire massacrer », asséna-t-elle fataliste.

Devant le désespoir qu'à moitié feint de son amie, la blondinette changea de sujet :

- « Sympa vos nouveaux apparts ! siffla-t-elle admirative. Comment vas-tu expliquer ta présence ici Gin ? »

Ce fut Drago qui répondit pour elle :

- « Elle sera nommée préfète en chef. Les préfets ont une chambre à part… Disons que pour Virginia, ce sera un tout petit peu plus grand qu'une chambre ! »

- « Voilà au moins un point que ma mère va adorer ! déclara Ginny qui avait repris quelques couleurs. Bon, ben… J'y vais… »

- « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » proposa Pansy.

- « Non merci, grimaça la rousse. Je ne suis pas certaine que la présence d'un Serpentard, quel qu'il soit, soit très judicieuse », ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

Pansy et Drago restèrent songeurs un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- « Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu le ferais », déclara soudainement la sorcière avec un sérieux inhabituel.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Drago surpris.

- « Dire non à l'avenir que ton père avait tracé pour toi. Tu es le seul d'entre nous à avoir osé le faire… »

Elle s'arrêta la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Un peu abasourdi, Malfoy s'approcha du fauteuil où elle était installée et s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur :

- « Eh Pan… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Devant le ton amical et concerné du jeune homme, Pansy sécha ses larmes et déclara d'un ton inflexible :

- « Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne serai au service de ce serpent. Peu importe ce que je devrais faire pour cela », ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Malfoy se releva ennuy : il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela… Il savait seulement que Monsieur Parkinson avait une réputation à la hauteur de celle de Lucius. Et que lui avait eu Ginny pour le décider…

Justement Ginny, de son côté, commençait tout juste à respirer plus librement. Bien sûr personne n'avait sauté de joie mais cela se passait tellement mieux que ce qu'elle craignait. Evidemment les jumeaux avaient crié au scandale, ses parents avaient menacé de la retirer de Poudlard et de l'enfermer définitivement au Terrier, Percy s'était indigné qu'elle n'ait pas obtenu le poste de préfet sur son unique mérite, Charly avait blanchi en se demandant depuis quand sa gamine de petite sœur connaissait les joies de la chair et Ron… Ah Ron ! Si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait éclaté de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait. On aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau, quelque chose dans cette histoire dépassait son entendement ! Sa sœur, une Weasley, ne pouvait pas aimer un Malfoy ! C'était un problème logique d'incompatibilité, son ordinateur interne affichait « Erreur » à cette idée…

Une fois que tout le monde eut fait part de ses récriminations, Dumbledore, en hôte poli, proposa un thé que personne n'osa refuser. Ce fut le moment que choisit Bill, jusqu'alors muet, pour porter un toast à son futur neveu et souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde à Ginny. Il expliqua ensuite, sous le regard sceptique de sa sœur, qu'il avait rencontré Malfoy, que celui-ci avait changé et qu'il méritait une chance. Gin dût reconnaître qu'il s'était montré très convaincant : elle avait presque faillit le croire ! Elle le remercia discrètement d'un sourire et nota mentalement de le bénir éternellement sous tous les cieux. Molly qui, après s'être calmée, avait pris conscience de la naissance imminente de son premier petit-fils donna le signal de la réconciliation en enlaçant sa fille et en la félicitant.

La situation fut définitivement réglée lorsque tous les frères Weasley, un par un, menacèrent Malfoy de morts atroces si Ginny venait à souffrir. Malfoy qui eut le bon goût de sourire aimablement à cette armée rousse, tout en passant sous silence les pouvoirs de la jeune femme et sa capacité certaine à assurer elle-même sa défense.

Et enfin ce furent les vacances. La fin d'une époque pour tous ceux qui firent la promotion « Potter » et le début d'une période chargée pour Ginny et Drago qui restèrent à Poudlard. Virginia suivait quotidiennement des séances d'entraînement avec Dumbledore : elle devait apprendre à canaliser ses pouvoirs, à ce qu'ils ne soient plus déclenchés par ses émotions. Toute émanation exceptionnellement forte de magie étant susceptible d'être repérée par Voldemort. Malfoy accepta de passer plusieurs week-end chez les Weasley mais refusa catégoriquement d'y rester plus longtemps. Premièrement la vue de neuf têtes rousses lui donnait la nausée et deuxièmement, Arthur refusait qu'il dorme à moins de cinquante mètres de Gin. Il eut une forte envie de faire remarquer qu'il était peut-être un peu tard pour y penser, puisque la jeune femme affichait une bonne dizaine de kilos en plus à quelques jours de l'accouchement, mais sut contenir sa mauvaise humeur.

Et puis ce fut la naissance du bébé. Une fille (Ginny avait toujours raison) rousse (c'était une Weasley) qui fit pleurer son père de bonheur. Il sut alors avec certitude, pour la toute première fois, qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il ne regretterait rien. Une petite fille prénommée Elisabeth parce, quand même, il avait accepté Rogue et Potter (Mémorable scène de ménage !) comme parrains. Severus qui arriva à l'hôpital le lendemain avec une mauvaise nouvelle :  il fallait quitter Sainte-Mangouste de toute urgence. L'accouchement avait provoqué une explosion de magie pure qui n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il demanda à Ginny, épuisée, de jeter un puissant sort d'amnésie sur le personnel hospitalier et Drago ne déclara pas sa fille au registre des naissances.

La jeune maman s'endormit difficilement une fois rentrée chez elle, un sourire amer aux lèvres : l'homme qu'elle aimait avait disparu aux yeux du monde et son bébé n'existait nul part officiellement…

Harry arrêta le sort quelques instants pour analyser toutes ses nouveautés. Beth n'avait pas été déclarée à sa naissance et pourtant elle l'était aujourd'hui. Il en était sûr car Malfoy lui avait confié, avant son départ, les papiers de la petite fille. Juste au cas où. Le Survivant commençait à trouver qu'il y avait un peu trop de « Au cas o » dans la vie de sa filleule. Et aussi beaucoup trop de mystères ! Elisabeth n'existait pas dans le but de la protéger et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était une personne reconnue. Qui avait estimé qu'elle était hors de danger ? Ginny ou Drago ? Elle était pourtant Elisabeth Malfoy : fille d'un homme disparu de manière étrange et d'une Weasley, l'une des familles qui combattait le plus activement Voldemort… A cela il fallait ajouter ses parrains : Harry Potter le Survivant et Severus Rogue, certainement le Mangemort dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres se méfiait le plus ! Pouvait-on réellement dire, de manière objective, que la fillette était en sécurit ? ! ?

Lorsque Harry relança les souvenirs, il fut surpris par un étrange phénomène. Des mots apparurent et se mirent à flotter dans l'air. C'était un message de Malfoy : « Les images suivantes ne sont pas capitales Potter mais je me suis laissé persuader par le fait qu'elles devraient te plaire ».

- « Je vais t'avoir comme prof… »

- « Euh… Oui. Ne me dis pas que tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ! »

- « Bien sûr que non ! Mais je viens juste de comprendre ce que cela veut vraiment dire… »

- « Et si tu me livrais le fruit de tes réflexions ? » proposa Drago, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tu vas aussi être le prof de toutes les autres filles de Poudlard… », lui répondit Ginny d'un ton accusateur.

Malfoy passa aussitôt en mode prédateur : regard charmeur et sourire en coin !

- « Serait ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix mon Amour ? »

Puis redevenant sérieux ou presque :

- « Je suis un type bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je me suis rangé depuis que je suis père de famille ! »

Ginny grimaça :

- « Oui mais le problème, c'est que je suis certainement la seule à le savoir… Je te préviens, j'assassine la première qui pose les yeux sur toi », menaça-t-elle en faisant mine de sortir ses griffes.

Malheureusement pour Virginia, ses prédictions se révélèrent plus juste que celles de Trelawney. Le fait qu'il soit un père formidable pour Beth et un amant exceptionnel n'enlevait rien au charme de Drago. Bien au contraire ! La maturité lui allait plutôt bien et elle n'était pas la seule à s'en apercevoir.

Une certaine Serpentard, avec qui elle avait double cours de DCFM (Maudit soit Dumbledore !), Sylvia Rani, une brune incendiaire se montrait on ne peut plus entreprenante envers son jeune professeur. Et Malfoy, cet imbécile, n'avait pas franchement l'air contre. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à séduire la jeune fille devant Gin. Juste histoire de voir jusqu'où l'amour de sa vie était capable de résister. Et pour tout dire, il commençait à avoir des doutes…

Ce matin, il s'était montré particulièrement injuste envers les Gryffondor, avait ignoré Virginia pendant deux heures et aguiché la jolie Sylvia. Et malgré cela, Gin avait été un modèle de douceur, d'humour et de gentillesse le soir venu. Elle le repoussa juste deux fois, subtilement, alors qu'il l'embrassait sous prétexte de devoir travailler puis d'être fatiguée. Drago trouvait son jeu beaucoup moins drôle d'un seul coup et passa une très mauvaise nuit. Nuit que son réveil n'arrangea pas ! Il était seul dans son lit avec un mot qui lui demandait de s'occuper de Liz…

Et lorsqu'il commença, à neuf heures, le cours des septième années, ce fut sans Ginny. Celle-ci arriva avec une dizaine de minutes de retard et Malfoy crut qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue habillée de façon aussi sexy et provocante. Enfin si ! Mais d'habitude il était le seul à en profiter ! Alors que là, une vingtaine de mâles bourrés aux testostérones mataient le corps outrageusement  découvert de sa copine. La mère de sa fille ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi bien placé pour en être sûr, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait accouché quelques mois auparavant.

La jeune sorcière s'approcha de son bureau pour lui tendre une lettre tout en s'excusant de son retard. Il remarqua alors ses joues un peu trop colorées, ses boucles remises hâtivement en place et son sourire un tout petit peu trop radieux pour un début de matinée… Un doute extrêmement désagréable l'envahit… Doute qui se confirma en découvrant l'auteur de la lettre qu'elle lui avait donnée : Blaise ! Ginny le voyait régulièrement et Drago n'y avait jamais vu d'inconvénients. Même après que Zabini lui ait avoué être sûr qu'il n'existait pas d'autre femme aussi parfaite que Gin au monde… Il avait toujours eu une confiance totale dans sa compagne : elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ne supportant pas le malaise qui l'assaillait, il renvoya sa classe d'une voix ferme.

- « Mais Professeur, nous venons juste de… », s'inquiéta la charmante Sylvia.

Le sorcier la fusilla du regard et se promit de la faire payer s'il s'avérait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait posé les mains sur Gin.

- « Weasley, restez l ! » aboya-t-il.

Une fois seuls, il la bombarda de questions :

- « Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? Avec qui tu étais ? Blaise ? »

Ginny mourrait d'envie de pousser un peu plus loin la torture mais le regard blessé de Drago l'en dissuada. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent.

- « Je te déteste Malfoy. Et si tu me refais ça un jour, j'épouse Zabini. Tu as ma parole. »

Drago la fit taire en l'embrassant : il se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour avoir autant d'emprise sur lui.

Les images se brouillèrent soudainement devant les yeux de Harry et un message lui signala que l'histoire reprenait normalement. Comme le décor avait changé, il supposa que Ginny avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard et qu'il se trouvait dans leur nouvelle maison.

- « J'en veux une pareille ! » s'exclama Pansy en reposant Elisabeth dans son parc.

- « Eh ! Ma fille n'est pas une poupée ! » s'indigna Ginny en retour.

- « Tu sais qu'il faut être deux pour ça ! Je suis à ton service quand tu veux », renchérit Blaise.

Gin s'était longtemps demandée ce qu'il y avait entre eux et même si elle soupçonnait qu'ils aient eu une aventure, elle savait que Pan rêvait d'une relation stable. Et Zabini était tout sauf stable ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Blaise la sortit de ses pensées en l'enlaçant et en l'entraînant dans quelques pas de danse.

- « Dis-moi Malfoy, comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour convaincre une fille comme elle d'épouser un type comme toi ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Je suis une bête de sexe ! » confia l'autre sorcier en enlevant sa femme des mains, un peu trop baladeuses à son goût, de son ami.

Les deux amants s'étaient mariés la semaine précédente de manière discrète. Seuls Pansy, Blaise et la famille Weasley avaient assisté à la cérémonie. Et comme Dumbledore ne pouvait pas les marier lui-même, il avait délégué ses pouvoirs à Rogue. Ce que ses frères ne pardonneraient jamais à Ginny : c'était une traîtrise à ce qu'ils avaient défendu des années durant à Poudlard !

L'endroit était sombre et manifestement humide. Une voix sifflante brisa le silence ambiant :

- « Nous allons avoir besoin de nouveaux mangemorts Lucius. »

- « Oui Maître. »

- « Fais venir les enfants des anciens qui sont en âge d'entrer à mon service. »

L'homme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie pour s'acquitter de sa mission.

- « Lucius ? » rappela la voix au moment où il allait quitter la pièce.

- « Oui Maître ? »

- « Toujours pas de nouvelles de ton fils ? »

- « Aucune Maître. »

Une fois seul, le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira : le mystère qui entourait Drago Malfoy avait le don de l'exaspérer.

Harry stoppa le sort en catastrophe : il avait complètement oublié Beth… Ces souvenirs lui donnaient l'impression de suivre une histoire d'amour mêlée à un suspense palpitant. Un véritable film. Sauf que les morts ne se relevaient pas à la fin de l'histoire…

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait louper la sortie de l'école. Finalement à l'heure, il regarda, perplexe, les parents devoir prouver leur identité afin de récupérer leur progéniture. La guerre n'arrangeait rien à l'habituelle paranoïa ambiante. Il se demanda s'il allait pouvoir repartir avec sa filleule mais l'institutrice le rassura en lui expliquant que Drago avait laissé des instructions pour qu'il ait les pleins pouvoirs en ce qui concerne la scolarité de la petite fille. A ces mots, il fut traversé par une vague de nausée. Ces dispositions rappelaient en lui des questions qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Pourquoi Malfoy le laissait-il découvrir son histoire ? Et pourquoi avait-il tout fait pour qu'Elisabeth s'attache à lui ?

Le soir, en la couchant, il demanda à Beth si son père ne lui manquait pas trop.

- « Un peu… Mais pas trop… Puisque tu es là. »

Il sentit le malaise l'envahir de nouveau et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée en espérant enfin comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

_Je sais, j'ai été longue, comme d'habitude. J'implore votre pardon ô vénérables lecteurs ! Dans une quinzaine de jours, dernier chapitre…_

_Merci _ : **Frite 12, Mystick, White Wolf, Laika la Louve, Megane Malefoy, Gody, Paprika Star, Lisandra, Alba, Ange Devil, Sasha Krum, Kawiz, Lacarpette, Luna Metchilla.**

**Alixe** : _Merci de suivre mon histoire. Pour les rencontres entre Drago et Dumbledore, j'ai supposé, de manière tout à fait arbitraire (lol), qu'Albus devait bien avoir quelques gadgets (genre carte des maraudeurs) pour pouvoir éviter Malfoy. Quant aux Serpentard, il n'y a que Blaise et Pansy qui soient au courant. De plus, le sort de Dumbledore est censé les protéger._

**Mahel** : _Merci de tout cœur. Tu n'imagines même pas combien tes messages me font plaisir. Pour ton passage sur la cité U, je compatis de tout cœur… Où crois-tu que je sois en ce moment ? Pour les réponses à tes questions : le fait que Dumbledore et Drago doivent s'éviter semble vous perturber. Certes, ce ne sera pas forcément facile pour eux mais ils devront se débrouiller car c'est un point essentiel pour moi ! Et puis n'oublions pas que ce cher Albus est le plus grand sorcier du monde, je lui fais confiance pour trouver une solution. Pour les prénoms, pas de signification particulière. Tout ce que je leur demande, c'est de se prêter au jeu des diminutifs. C'est un point que j'essaie de mettre dans toutes mes fics… Quand aux parrains, j'aime à penser que le monde des sorciers est un monde un peu plus tolérant que le notre, et que (Désolée de te décevoir !) si les enfants n'ont tjs que deux parrains, peu importe leur sexe._

**Fanny Radcliffe** : _Heureuse de voir que j'attire encore de nouvelles têtes ! Ta review m'a interpellée parce que tu pose une question essentielle… La réponse dans le dernier chapitre._


	15. Chapitre 15

_Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient mis à part mon histoire ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur mon travail._

ELISABETH

**PARTIE 15**

- « Severus, que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna Ginny en ouvrant la porte. Vous ne devriez pas être à Poudlard ? »

L'homme en question grimaça :

- « Mademoiselle Weasley, depuis quand vous permettez-vous autant de familiarité avec moi ? » bougonna-t-il pour la forme.

Puis revenant à son emploi du temps :

- « J'ai laissé les septièmes années partir plus tôt… »

- « Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Sûrement pas les Gryffondor… », ajouta-t-elle.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Rogue hautain.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Elisabeth qui, studieuse, feuilletait un livre d'images. Le visage du maître des potions s'illumina dans un bref sourire lorsque la fillette lui sauta au cou. Ce bref instant de tendresse fut interrompu par Virginia qui envoya sa fille jouer un peu plus loin.

- « Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Comme le sorcier la fixait d'un air interrogateur, elle s'expliqua :

- « Vous êtes volontairement venu à une heure où vous saviez que je serai seule, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, où est le problème ? »

L'homme parût vieillir de dix ans en une demie seconde lorsqu'il soupira :

- « Il y avait une réunion hier soir… Avec les Mangemorts. Et Vous-savez-qui a repéré une faille dans la magie ambiante la semaine dernière… »

Gin apprécia la délicatesse de son ancien professeur : il lui transmettait l'information sans pour cela l'accuser. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir profondément honteuse.

- « Je me suis… Comment dire ? Légèrement disputée avec Drago. Rien d'important mais je n'ai pas réussi à garder le contrôle », avoua-t-elle la mine déconfite.

- « C'était très faible, la rassura Rogue. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte mais Il a fait le rapprochement avec l'épisode de Sainte Mangouste. Votre signature magique est facilement identifiable. Des recherches vont certainement être menées… »

Gin sentit un poids supplémentaire s'abattre sur ses frêles épaules : elle était heureuse, elle aurait même pu trouver sa vie parfaite s'il n'y avait eu cette constante impression d'être traquée. Voldemort avait tué Hermione, détruit Harry moralement et ravagé tout un tas d'autres familles… Et cela ne lui suffisait pas ! Il fallait encore qu'il s'en prenne à la sienne.

- « Que puis-je faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

A ce moment là, Rogue se leva et garda le silence quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

- « C'est pour cela que je suis là. Je suis venu vous proposer d'être votre nouveau gardien du secret. Dumbledore protège Malfoy mais rien n'empêchera le Mage Noir de mettre la main sur vous… C'est toi qu'il faut protéger maintenant Virginia. »

C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait mais elle ne s'en rendit à peine compte, aveuglée par la révolte et le chagrin.

- « Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle. Et que se passera-t-il alors ? Vous serez encore un peu plus en danger, nous n'aurons plus la possibilité de nous voir, … Et après quoi d'autre ? Cela ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Je refuse de faire un sacrifice de plus, et surtout pas celui-ci ! »

Un silence pesant suivit son éclat de colère, rompu par l'arrivée de Drago.

- « Gin, je… Professeur Rogue ? Que faites-vous ici ? «

- « Rien, je m'en allais. »

Malfoy le regarda partir perplexe : il n'était pas franchement convaincu. Et encore moins lorsqu'il vit sa femme le rattraper pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- « Merci beaucoup Severus, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas… »

- « Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna Drago, une fois le sorcier parti.

Comme Ginny lui tournait le dos et restait silencieuse, il enlaça son corps tendu :

- « Parle-moi Gin… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. »

La sorcière se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

- « Rien. Cette fois, tu ne peux rien faire. Je me débrouillerai », ajouta-t-elle dans une pâle tentative de sourire.

Suite à cela, Ginny décida d'appliquer ce que les moldus appelaient communément « la politique de l'autruche » ! Cela faisait un mois que Rogue était venue la prévenir et tout était aussi calme qu'auparavant… Peut-être, après tout, qu'il suffisait d'ignorer les problèmes pour qu'ils disparaissent ? Si Harry avait été là, il lui aurait dit que l'expérience montrait que le calme ne présageait jamais rien de bon…

Drago arriva à Poudlard en souriant : il avait quitté sa femme complètement surexcitée. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme rayonnait… En fait depuis qu'elle s'était mise en tête d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Elle avait, durant une heure, exposé à Malfoy tous les avantages qui faisaient que c'était le moment ou jamais : ils étaient jeunes, la différence d'âge avec Beth serait parfaite, leur travail le leur permettait et milles autres bonnes raisons toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres ! Jusqu'à ce que le sorcier la coupe :

- « Gin ! Doucement ! Tu en as envie ? »

Il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire devant ses yeux écarquillés.

- « Evidemment ! affirma-t-elle avant d'ajouter ironique : Cela ne se voit pas peut-être ? »

- « Je suis d'accord… »

Avait-il eu réellement besoin d'être convaincu ? Il voulait cet enfant autant qu'elle... Et puis, de toutes façons, avait-il été jamais capable de lui refuser quelque chose ?

Il perdit automatiquement son air réjoui (Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir !) lorsque Hagrid l'aborda.

- « Malfoy (Il ne s'était jamais résigné à l'appeler Professeur.), j'ai un message de Dumbledore pour vous. Vous devez aller voir le Professeur MacGonnagal dès votre arrivée. »

Drago hâta le pas sans montrer son inquiétude : que pouvait bien lui vouloir son directeur et pourquoi Rogue n'assurait-il pas la liaison comme d'habitude ? Le Professeur de métamorphose ne perdit pas de temps en bavardages inutiles et annonça d'une voix lasse :

- « Malfoy, nous avons un problème. »

- « Blaise ? s'étonna Ginny avant de sauter au cou de son ami. Si tu savais ce que je suis contente de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Tu es un peu pâle, tout va bien ? Ma mère dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas… »

Le sorcier restait immobile sur le pas de la porte, regardant la jeune femme papillonner avec une envie de vomir au bord des lèvres. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Il vit, de manière floue, la petite Elisabeth venir se blottir contre sa mère et celle-ci se pencher pour l'embrasser. En même temps, il l'entendait lui parler vaguement d'une maison plus grande, d'une nouvelle chambre d'enfant et… Les derniers mots le sortirent de sa torpeur.

- « Qu'es-ce que tu as dit ? »

Virginia stoppa son tourbillon de gestes et de paroles et s'approcha de lui en lui souriant tendrement :

- « Nous projetons d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Dray choisit le prénom et moi les parrains, tu te souviens ? J'aimerai que ce soit toi. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Devant son manque flagrant de réactions, elle se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il paraissait prêt à pleurer et parlait rapidement de manière hachée :

- « Oh Gin, je suis désolée… Mais tu comprends… Peut-être que si tu avais été là… Mais… Je n'ai pas ton courage… »

Virginia recula de quelques pas et sentit la panique l'envahir lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur elle : il avait l'air d'un dément… Se forçant à rester calme, elle chercha Beth des yeux et fut rassurée de la voir jouer dans le jardin. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le sorcier avait-il ce comportement étrange ? Blaise… Il était avant tout son meilleur ami ! Alors peu importe ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle devait l'aider.

- « Arrêtes Blaise, grimaça-t-elle. Tu arriverais presque à me faire peur ! »

Elle allait s'approcher de lui mais :

- « Ne bouges plus Gin. Et toi Zabini, si tu fais un pas de plus… », menaça Drago d'une voix froide.

Complètement ébahie, la jeune femme vit son salon se remplir d'Aurors : chacun d'eux pointait sa baguette sur Blaise.

- « Mais enfin ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ginny dans un soupir exaspéré.

- « Où est Liz ? » l'interrogea Malfoy sans même daigner la regarder.

- « Là. Ta fille est l ! hurla-t-elle en indiquant la balançoire derrière elle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Drago parut enfin se rendre compte qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs et d'un geste vague remercia et congédia les Aurors qui quittèrent les lieux en emmenant Zabini.

- « J'emmène Elisabeth à Poudlard. On vous attend là-bas », informa rapidement Tonks.

Une fois seuls, Drago fut bien obligé de donner une explication à sa femme. Et Merlin savait qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

- « Blaise est un Mangemort. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu m'as très bien entendu », soupira-t-il.

- « Mais c'est du délire ! Où as-tu allé chercher une connerie pareille ? »

Malfoy sentit son calme l'abandonner : il venait de passer les deux dernières heures à se faire un sang d'encre pour elle et, elle, elle niait tout en bloc ! Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua sans ménagements :

- « Mais ouvre un peu les yeux, redescends sur terre ! Tout le monde n'a pas ton intégrité. La vérité, la voil : Zabini a choisi son camp et ce n'est pas toi qu'il a choisi ! Et Pansy est morte ! »

Virginia en était restée muette, elle le regardait ahurie se demandant si elle devait éclater de rire ou se mettre à pleurer. A bout de forces et à court d'arguments, Drago lui tendit une enveloppe :

- « Je l'ai trouvée dans l'entrée », déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Totalement désappointée, la sorcière ouvrit la lettre.

_Petite Gryffondor…_

_Je préfère prendre mes précautions et t'écrire cette lettre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai le courage de te dire de vive voix…_

_Il y a quelques temps, Lucius Malfoy nous a contactés Pan et moi. Il nous a donné rendez-vous avec le Mage Noir mais nous avons refusé d'y aller. Je voulais t'en parler mais Pansy a dit que tu avais bien assez de soucis sans nous. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû l'écouter pour une fois… Nous nous sommes faits piéger : un portoloin nous a emmenés directement au milieu des Mangemorts. Pansy a tout de suite refusé d'entrer dans leur cercle… Elle a toujours eu cette force de conviction que tu possèdes aussi._

_Mais ils l'ont torturée. Pour qu'elle change d'avis. Tu la connais, rien n'y a fait. Ils l'ont tuée devant mes yeux Gin… Devant moi et je n'ai pas bougé. Elle me suppliait d'agir mais rien… Je vous ai trahi l'une après l'autre._

_Quant est venu mon tour, je n'ai pas opposé la moindre résistance. Mais cela n'a pas suffi, il fallait que je prouve ma bonne foi. Et tu étais le seul secret que je connaissais. J'ai vendu ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Je Lui ai dit qu'en te cherchant, Il trouverait ce qu'Il cherchait… Je Lui ai dit où te trouver et j'ai mis toute ta famille en danger…_

_Je suis désolé petite fille… Je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde mais je n'ai jamais eu ton courage. A chacun sa maison et je suis un digne membre de Serpentard. En souvenir de notre amitié, je te préviens et j'espère qu'au nom de ce souvenir, tu me pardonneras…_

_Je t'aime. Blaise._

Ginny pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Sa vie était foutue, elle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis et, lui, il lui demandait de le pardonner… Titubant, elle partit à la recherche de Drago et se jeta dans ses bras.

- « Voldemort sait où nous trouver », avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- « Mais… Et le gardien du secret ? »

- « Il n'y a que toi qu'il protège… Et c'est moi que Blaise a trahi. »

Cette soudaine prise de conscience calma instantanément Virginia : le moment était venu d'agir et elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Malfoy, lui, avait l'impression de s'être pris une claque en pleine figure. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il se demandait quand son passé allait le rattraper. Il aurait presque pu finir par y croire… Mais cela aurait été mal connaître son père et le Maître qu'il servait. Sortant tous les deux de leurs pensées, ils prirent la direction de Poudlard : la gravité de la situation exigeait de consulter leurs anciens professeurs.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion, un silence religieux les accompagnait. Drago avait repris le masque froid, dur et méprisant des Malfoy et celui-ci semblait avoir déteint sur Ginny. Rien ne laissait deviner la peur, la tristesse et la colère qui les étreignaient. Elisabeth se précipita vers ses parents : il y avait encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues et elle paraissait effrayée.

- « Drago, murmura Gin d'une voix douce qui contrastait étrangement avec son apparence. Je ramène Beth à la maison… Pendant ce temps-là, faites de votre mieux. »

Malfoy acquiesça et enlaça sa fille avant de la soulever de terre pour que Ginny la prenne dans ses bras.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas », souffla-t-il.

Pour toutes réponses, la sorcière l'embrassa d'une manière si langoureuse qu'il aurait pu en rougir dans d'autres circonstances.

- « Je t'aime », chuchota-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant de partir.

Elle traversait le hall de Poudlard lorsque Dumbledore l'interrompit :

- « Nous trouverons une solution Mademoiselle Weasley. »

- « Madame Malfoy », corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

C'était inutile de nier ou de feindre la surprise : Albus n'avait pas extorqué sa réputation, il était impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. Un léger sourire, un brin sarcastique, s'accrocha à ses lèvres :

- « Bien sûr que non Professeur, vous ne trouverez pas. Vous allez chercher évidemment et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Vous connaissant, vous ferez sans doute durer un peu, histoire que Drago et Severus ne s'affolent pas trop vite… Mais au fond, vous savez, tout comme moi, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie et s'arrêta de nouveau :

- « Monsieur ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Arrangez-vous pour que Beth n'aille pas à Serpentard. Elisabeth Malfoy à Gryffondor… Cela devrait valoir le coup d'œil, non ? »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil amusé et il ne chercha pas à la retenir.

- « Maman, tu fais quoi ? »

Virginia leva la tête du carton dans lequel elle fouillait et offrit un sourire à sa petite fille :

- « Je cherche un livre mon Ange. »

Le regard d'Elisabeth se posa sur un sac de voyage à moitié rempli.

- « Tu prépares des affaires ? » demanda-t-elle un peu étonnée.

Sa mère hocha la tête et retint sa respiration, attendant sa réaction.

- « On va o ? »

- « Papa et toi n'allez nulle part. Je pars toute seule. »

- « Sans moi ? » insista Liz.

Ginny arrêta ses recherches et fit asseoir la petite à ses côtés.

- « Je sais que tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Tu sais que c'est la guerre en ce moment ? Et bien… Certaines personnes, pas très gentilles, me veulent du mal alors je dois partir… »

Elle interrompit d'un geste tendre Beth qui allait parler et dont les yeux recommençaient à pleurer.

- « Il le faut ma chérie. Pour nous protéger tous les trois. Pour que tu puisses devenir une merveilleuse jeune fille et faire tourner ton père en bourrique ! »

- « Tu seras comme le papa de Paul qui est mort ? »

Gin retint une grimace : la comparaison n'était pas des plus flatteuses. Le père du petit Paul, un camarade de classe de Liz, était un Mangemort qui avait été tué par un Auror !

- « Non pas du tout Beth ! Tu ne me verras plus mais je ne serai pas morte. Je serai toujours là quelque part pour te surveiller et te regarder grandir. Et puis, je ne te laisse pas toute seule : tu as le papa le plus exceptionnel du monde. Il y a aussi Severus. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu as une chance inimaginable de l'avoir à tes côtés et il t'aime plus que tout. Peu de gens peuvent en dire autant ! »

Elle se tut un moment, berçant la fillette.

- « Et un jour Beth, tu rencontreras Harry ton deuxième parrain. Il n'a l'air de rien comme ça mais, fais-moi confiance, je ne l'ai pas choisi au hasard. Il t'aidera à devenir quelqu'un de bien, de droit, d'honnête et de courageux. Tu vas être entourée des trois hommes les plus extraordinaires que je connaisse Elisabeth… Profite de ta chance le plus longtemps possible… »

Le silence les enveloppa, réconfortant. Elles restèrent ainsi, enlacées, pendant quelques minutes.

- « Bien ! s'exclama soudain Ginny en se levant et en dissipant l'atmosphère douce-amère. Il est temps que vous fassiez une sieste jeune fille. »

- « Mais Maman, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes et… »

- « Chut ! souffla Gin en glissant sa fille sous les draps. Je t'aime Beth, je t'aime mon Ange… »

Elle prononça un sort à voix basse, passa sa main sur le visage de la fillette et celle-ci plongea aussitôt dans un sommeil paisible et réparateur.

Drago trouva la maison bien silencieuse à son retour. Sa rencontre avec ses collègues n'avait rien donné et, la fatigue aidant, ils avaient remis au lendemain la recherche d'une solution.

- « Gin ? » appela-t-il plusieurs fois sans succès.

Faisant le tour de la maison, il finit par arriver dans leur chambre pour trouver sa fille endormie dans leur grand lit. La faible lumière bleutée qui l'entourait prouvait que son sommeil n'avait rien de naturel. Il l'observa quelques instants tandis qu'une question tournait et retournait, entêtante, dans son esprit : où était Ginny et pourquoi avait-elle endormi artificiellement Liz ? S'obligeant à reconnaître qu'un nouveau problème venait de surgir, il refit le tour de la maison. Sur la table du salon, une lettre qui lui était adressée l'arrêta. Il observa l'enveloppe sous toutes ses coutures avant de jurer à haute voix :

- « Et merde ! Mais putain Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Au même moment, Harry fut tiré de l'histoire par la tête de Ron qui apparaissait dans la cheminée.

- « Ca va Harry ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ? »

Le Survivant maudit intérieurement les sorciers et leurs moyens de communication : au moins le téléphone moldu n'avait que le son !

- « Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

- « Ma mère voulait savoir si vous vouliez venir manger ce soir. »

Le sorcier hésita un instant : son intuition lui disait qu'il aurait autre chose à faire le soir même…

- « Au fait, où est Malfoy ? » s'étonna le rouquin.

- « Le père ou la fille ? » répondit machinalement Harry.

- « Drago évidemment ! »

Le jeune homme expliqua distraitement qu'il était parti pour son travail tout en ayant la désagréable impression de mentir à son plus vieil ami. Ron continua à parler mais Potter ne l'écoutait plus. Il se débattait avec sa conscience pour savoir s'il devait poser au rouquin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- « Ron, à quelle date Ginny a-t-elle… disparue ? » se lança-t-il.

Il n'avait pas pu dire « morte », il en était incapable. Malgré sa surprise, Weasley répondit gravement :

- « Le 3 juin. »

Un simple coup d'œil aux souvenirs figés du Serpentard renseigna Harry : derrière Drago assis, tenant la lettre de Gin, il y avait un calendrier. On était le 3 juin. Une vague de panique traversa le Gryffondor.

- « Ecoute Ron, il faut que… Je te rappelle », déclara-t-il en coupant net la communication.

Il se réinstalla correctement dans son fauteuil, prit une longue inspiration et tenta de calmer l'excitation et la peur qu'il ressentait. Il allait enfin savoir… Et une chose était sure : Ginny n'avait pas été tuée par Voldemort ou l'un de ses Mangemort. Ou, tout du moins, pas le 3 juin. Lorsqu'il remit en route le sort, il était aussi tendu que Drago avait pu l'être au même moment.

_Je sais très bien que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que je vais faire. Mais, avec le temps, tu me comprendras… Du moins je l'espère._

_Dray mon Amour…_

_Ne prends pas cet air buté. Moi aussi j'aurai voulu que cela se finisse autrement. Tu me connais… Mon côté romantique aurait préféré un final digne des meilleures histoires à l'eau de rose. Mais qu'est-ce que nous aurions pu faire ? Non, ne me dis pas que Dumbledore aurait trouvé. Pas cette fois Drago. Cette fois, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Et elle n'est pas compliquée, elle est même désespérément simple : je dois partir._

_Tu-Sais-Qui aurait fini par trouver notre maison. Il aurait reconnu ta signature magique immédiatement et ce serait servi d'Elisabeth pour te forcer à te dévoiler. Arrête de nier la vérité Drago. Il aurait aussi fini par découvrir mes capacités magiques. Je ne sais même pas, moi-même, de quoi je suis capable…_

_Je pars Dray. Je pars avant que tu ne rentres car sinon je n'en aurai plus le courage. Un comble pour une Gryffondor non ?_

_Ce que je vais faire est assez compliqué, je te passe les détails techniques. En résumé, je vais changer complètement d'apparence : plus personne, jamais, ne saura que je suis Virginia Weasley Malfoy. Une nouvelle identité m'attend. Je vais devenir une gardienne du secret. Dumbledore continuera à te protéger toi et je cacherai la maison. Je me suis aussi arrangé pour que ma signature magique disparaisse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se souviendra pas d'avoir repéré une faille dans la magie ambiante._

_J'aurai pu, beaucoup plus simplement, devenir la gardienne du secret de Beth… Mais je ne me suis pas résolue à ne plus la voir. Hermione disait souvent que l'espoir faisait vivre._

_Dray… Je ne t'ai pas encore dit le pire… Je vais rentrer à Son service. Finis de lire avant de hurler. Je sais très bien que cela va totalement à l'encontre de mes convictions. Mais comment pourrais-je vous protéger autrement ? Y-a-t-il un meilleur endroit pour veiller sur vous ? Mes pouvoirs et ma nouvelle apparence me permettront de Le rencontrer sans aucun problème._

_Voilà. Tu sais tout. Le moment est venu de te faire mes adieux. Je t'aime Drago, n'en doute jamais. Tu es de loin la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Prends soin d'Elisabeth, elle est notre unique trésor puisque nous n'aurons pas d'autre enfant. Merlin sait pourtant combien j'aurai aimé vieillir à tes côtés…_

_Gin._

_P.S : J'ai déclaré Elisabeth au Ministère. Elle est enfin officiellement notre fille._

A peine Drago eut-il fini sa lecture que deux polaroïds tombèrent de l'enveloppe. Sur le premier, Ginny, enceinte, affichait fièrement de tendres rondeurs. Sur le second, elle était nue, sortant visiblement de la douche, et un sourire aguicheur jouait sur ses lèvres. _Ne m'oublie pas trop vite_, disait la légende. Malfoy resta planté là, complètement hébété. Ces deux clichés représentaient le paradoxe qu'était sa femme. L'une était la douceur même et avait su le convaincre de changer de vie et l'autre, fougueuse, illuminait ses nuits et venait de choisir de disparaître…

Les images s'arrêtèrent soudainement de défiler devant les yeux de Harry. Les souvenirs étaient terminés et Potter imaginait sans difficulté la suite : la douleur, le chagrin, l'histoire à inventer pour les Weasley et le reste du monde, une vie à reconstruire, … Harry savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le héros de cette guerre : chaque jour, des gens, tels que Ginny, prenaient des décisions que jamais il n'aurait eu, lui, le courage de prendre. Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à la petite Ginny effrayée et amoureuse de lui de deuxième année puis à la femme qu'elle était devenue.

Un hibou le sortit de ses pensées. Il lui tendait une lettre. Rien que la manière dont son nom était écrit lui suffisait pour connaître l'auteur du courrier : il pouvait presque entendre la voix arrogante de Malfoy l'appeler ! Harry se doutait plus ou moins de ce que contenait la missive et malgré cela, il affichait un calme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Une seule certitude l'habitait : Ginny était là, quelque part, vivante… Il ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe.

_Potter._

_Ca y est ? Tu as enfin tout compris ? Elle n'est pas morte et je dois continuer à vivre sans elle… Gin est certainement celle qui méritait le plus sa place à Gryffondor. Désolé pour ton ego Potter._

_Son plan était parfait mis à part qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Liz développerait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. Et qu'à six ans, elle serait incapable de les maîtriser. J'imagine que tu devines la suite. Elisabeth est devenue une cible potentielle pour Lui._

_J'ai appris, il y a quelques jours, par Dumbledore que Ginny jouait les espionnes et lui faisait régulièrement parvenir des informations sur le camp adverse. Je vais suivre sa trace. Devenir le gardien du secret de Liz et devenir un Mangemort pour la protéger. C'est mon père qui va être content !_

_Tu vois le tableau Potter ? Je vais côtoyer quotidiennement ma femme sans savoir qui elle est. Elle a été très claire sur ce point : personne ne connaîtra sa nouvelle apparence. Si je méritais l'enfer, c'est réussi… Je vais le vivre._

_Tu as accepté d'être le parrain de Liz, tu sais ce que cela signifie. Prends-en soin comme de la prunelle de tes yeux. Racontes-lui son histoire, dis-lui combien ses parents l'aimaient, fais-en sorte qu'elle soit fière de ses origines et qu'elle n'est jamais honte de qui elle est._

_Dis-lui que je l'aime plus que tout._

_Malfoy._

Et voilà. L'histoire était finie, la boucle bouclée. Tout s'expliquait définitivement : la disparition de Ginny et la raison pour laquelle Drago lui avait fait part de ses souvenirs. Harry Potter était investit d'une nouvelle mission, bien plus importante que toutes les autres : il avait une petite fille à aimer.

Devant l'école d'Elisabeth.

- « Potter ? » appela une voix froide et volontairement hautaine.

- « Rogue ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'étonna le jeune sorcier.

Le maître de potions le toisa avant de répondre :

- « J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me demandant de venir voir ma filleule. »

- « Votre filleule ? Ah oui, Beth… »

Il aurait préféré oublier cette partie de l'histoire ! Mais soudain une feuille de papier apparut entre ses mains.

_Il ne sait pas que je suis vivante. Annonce-le lui avec tact. Elevez__ Beth ensemble, Harry. Fais-le pour moi... Merci. Gin. _

Le sorcier lança un coup d'œil circulaire à l'assemblée. Ginny pouvait être n'importe laquelle de ses mamans qui attendaient : la blonde incendiaire, la petite brune qui le regardait en souriant, celle là-bas qui paraissait timide, … N'importe laquelle. Sentant le regard de son ancien professeur qui pesait sur lui, il reporta son attention à son niveau :

- « Vous avez quelques heures devant vous ? demanda-t-il. J'ai une histoire à vous raconter… »

A sa grande surprise, Severus hocha la tête positivement.

Et, ensembles, ils attendirent Elisabeth.

**FIN**

Ouf, j'ai enfin terminé (très en retard) ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un message. Une dernière fois, j'aimerai avoir votre avis final sur toute mon histoire. Encore merci.

Je ne ferai pas de suite mais j'autorise quiconque le voudrait à continuer mon histoire.


End file.
